Empire H
by redripe
Summary: 2NEW CHAPTERS! THE END IS HERE!  I can never be a Prime Merlianian now. But I can be the Prime Morganian. Or die trying. Rated M for sexual themes involving S&M, torture and rape. Feedback always welcome. Horvath/Dave
1. Prologue  Balthazar's Last Fight

**Dave gets ambushed in the bathroom by Drake and Horvath. The story branches off from there.**

**Prologue – Balthazar's Last Fight**

This is how it happened

I'm up against the bathroom wall. Horvath stands there, towering over me, barely breaking a sweat. There's a smile on his face and a look in his eyes that sends shivers down my spine.

His assistant, that magician Drake stands by him.

Then Balthazar is there.

They are fighting.

Drake is down.

Horvath slams Balthazar away and one his gloved hand touches the mirror surface. The mirror ripples.

Balthazar fights but only for a few moments.

He is trapped. Horvath laughs, victorious.

He walks to me and kicks me straight in the face. My nose cracks. My neck creaks as my my head hits the wall. Horvath has his foot logded in my neck. He applies pressure, "The only one who can save you from that trap...is...right...here".

With the last three words, he presses down on my throat, increasing pressure, "I should kill him, of course"

I can't breathe.

Balthazar is screaming. Suddenly Horvath eases up the pressure and lifts his foot off my throat. He walks over to the mirror. Balthazar and Horvath are talking. I'm barely conscious.

"...I always wondered why Morgana had those sex slaves around..."

"...then there's no need for him to die, Horvath, please listen..."

"...No...look at him...he's all flesh and bones...he'll never survive...waste of my time..."

"...it's what you've always wanted...a pr..."

I black out. I remember Drake's whiny voice complaining. I remember large hands lifting me up and carrying me with way too much ease. I remember feeling safe in those arms. I had no idea how wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 1  All Alone

Horvath and Drake have been celebrating for three days. For three days, it's been whores, booze and drugs. They parade me around the room humiliating me. One of Horvath's spells ensures I can't speak, unless he commands me to. I barely feed me and I've been feeling weaker than ever.

Horvath's taken over the top three floors of some hotel in Tokyo...at least I think it's Tokyo. The last thing I remember before waking up here was the bathroom in New York and now...I can't even ask what Horvath has planned for...but I don't like the look he gives me.

Three days of celebration but now everything's quiet. I creep out of my room slowly. The windows and doors are locked of course. The living room is littered with empty scotch bottles, used condoms, cigar butts and more leftover food than I've had in the last three days. I gorge on it first, keeping an eye out. The LED is switched on, the PS3 hooked up to it is humming loudly as highlights from the last FIFA game play onscreen. Apparently Horvath won. Wonder if you could use magic to win games.

NO! Focus, Dave! First I need to find a way out and then free Balthazar. I wonder where the morganians are. The master bedrooms are on the upper floor of the suite and they seem dark. Suddenly I hear whimpering. Sounds like an animal pleading for mercy. More like begging. I slowly make my way up the stairs. I can hear another voice, a strong voice full of mock and delight...Horvath, "You really want to kill him that badly?"

"He's not worthy of being in your presence", I hear Drake's voice, "And I just don't like him. Let me do it, you can watch...I know you like that"

"Your a fucking cock tease" Horvath's voice, almost a growl. I inch around the half-open door and peer in. The room is dark, very dark. The windows are open, overlooking the city and the moonlight flows in, giving the room a murky glow. It's a bedroom, the men are in the front of the room. Are they...yeah...their completely naked.

Drake is down on the ground, he's doing something I can't see. I inch closer and then I can see he's licking Horvath's feet. He licks the toes, then grabs Horvath's foot and raises it, burying his lips in the under-arch. I can hear kissing noises from across the room and I feel disgusted.

"Thank you thank you thank you master...I haven't felt energy like this..." Drake speaks while working his way up Horvath's legs.

Horvath smiles as he takes another swig from the bottle of scotch "Well being around for 2000 years does give you a lot of time...to practice..."

"But the power...it's incredible...anything you want master..." Drake mummers. His face is buried in the groin area now and I'm glad I can't make out what he's doing but from the noises, it sounds like Drake won't be speaking for a while.

"Deeper, apprentice...deeper" Horvath groans. Drake buries his head deeper and shakes it. Horvath smiles, "Now you've done it, you little imp...I'm gonna need your ass again"

Drake's head pops up, his face full of eagerness, "So soon? Anything you want master...against the wall?"

Horvath gets up, circles around Drake. He grabs one of Drake's arm and lifts him up like he was a rag doll, then throws him on the couch. Drake quickly scrambles around to get into position before Horvath has to it. Horvath grabs Drake's hips and raises him up, until he's just in front of groin, Horvath is a tall guy after all.

Then Horvath reaches down and plays with Drake's ass for a moment, reaches down to where I couldn't see to guide his cock in. Drake is on all fours, breathless with anticipation. He can feel that cock coming in for the kill. Drake's scream confirms what I can't see, a harsh primal scream accompanied by his body's suddenly jerking forward as it tries to make way for what I'm now thinking must be a very big cock. Horvath's thrust are indifferent, merciless to Drake's scream, he just continues to pummel into Drake as if he was rubber.

Drake seems to be loving it though, even though he's red in the face, sweating and biting his lips to keep from (screaming?).

"Oh God...fuck...fuck...fuck that hurts" Drake groans through the thrusts which seemed to just throw his body around the bed.

"Does it?" Horvath asks, then pulls out. I can tell from the popping sound. Just as Drake's body seems to relax, Horvath thrust back into Drake's ass, going deep with one powerful thrust. Drake screams and turns his head around. "You love hurting me don't you, master?" he asks with a smile, all the while Horvath is pumping into his ass, they resemble animals more than humans right now. There's something bestial about Horvath's movements and I could see his back ripple with underlying muscles, each time he plunged into Drake.

Horvath reaches down and grabs Drake's hair, "You know you love it, cock sucker"

"Yes...YES I DO" Drake screams as Horvath does the pull-out, thrust-in cock-stab again. He does that four times more, each time getting a smaller reaction from Drake. That apparently bores Horvath, he proceeds to push Drake deeper in to the soda and climbs on top of him. All of Horvath's considerable weight must be on Drake now, I felt repulsed. However, it wasn't long before I'd be under that weight myself.

Horvath's really pounding into Drake now, working that ass, moving his hips around, thrusting from different angles. He seems to enjoy causing Drake pain. Drake, pinned under Horvath's weight, can't move around much but he was trying, although more out of ecstasy that pain, it seemed. Until Horvath grabbsDrake by the back of his neck to keep him still, "Stop MOVING!"

After that Drake stops struggling and lets Horvath pound away at his asshole for a few more minutes, his pale thin body disappearing under Horvath's bulk. It seemed like its never going to stop and a part of me just felt horrible for Drake.

"Oh god...your ripping me up" he moans, more out of pleasure than pain though. No wonder how happy he sounds, I could (try to) imagine what his asshole must be feeling right now.

"What's your name again?" Horvath asks without turning around, he's still thrusting into Drake.

"Dave" I hear my mouth say. (Fuck! The spell!)

"Enjoying the show, Dave?" Horvath asks, his voice strained with exertion. I mean, he MUST'VE been exerted out by now. He'd been going at for a while.

"Why are you doing that to him? You've been with fucking girls for the last 3 days...What do you want with me?" I use my allocation time to ask as much as I could.

"Let's just say the Morganian branch of magic has a different view of how apprentices...should be disciplined and taught", Horvath says, and then he's talking to Drake again, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No" Drake's shaky voice is coming from beneath Horvath, "Anything...you want"

"Anything?"

"Yes..yes...anything"

I realize Horvath is muttering something under his breath and I get a bad feeling. I feel a shift in the air as Horvath grunt loudly, and slams in Drake filling him up. And I feel it. I don't how or why but I can feel Horvath cumming inside Drake's ass. It was messed up. Horvath keeps pounding cum into Drake's ass, which I'm thinking must already have been full. Horvath, lays on top of Drake, spent. I realize the hair on my arms is standing. What the fuck was that spell?

Harvoth pulls himself out of Drake and walks over the bar, he starts mixing a drink. Drake slowly gets up with a confused look on his face. He looks around and then notices me.

"What...what is that?" he asks me, still confused.

"Umm..."

"That feeling...like...I'm...I'm...hollow" Drake looks at me, still groggy. What did that spell do to him?

"I think the word your looking for..." Horvath comes up from behind Drake, "...is empty". Horvath breaks Drakes neck in a second, I barely see it but I hear the crunch. Drake falls to the floor dead. I want to scream out but I can't open my mouth because of the damn spell. Horvath settles into a lazy couch, obviously enjoying my silent panic. I realize now that Horvath is dressed...when did that happen?...what exactly was that spell? I point to Drake's body, making loud gestures.

"Because I got what I needed from him. He was of no longer use to me"

"Didn't seem like it" I blurt out. Finally, apparently I can speak after Horvath does.

"He was...convenient...up till now" Horvath muses, sipping on a cup of coffee...I have no idea where that came from, "But I needed his...being"

"His being?" I ask

"His morganian being, the part of his body and soul that was purely Morgana Le Fay...he was a descendent after all" Horvath says, pointing to Drake's naked body. This man was a lunatic.

"And what are you gonna do with it" I ask terrified, looking down at Drake's skinny pale corpse and imagining my skinny, not so pale corpse in its place.

"Why, I'm gonna put it into you, Dave" Horvath says, smiling, "One tiny bit at a time...otherwise you really won't survive the process...and I don't wanna make that mistake again".

Horvath turns the lamp on and the room lights up. It's the first time I see him clearly. He is dressed as impeccably as ever. He seemed to have caught up with this century's fashions. A charcoal grey custom-cut suit, steel-grey brand tie and size-12 Italian leather shoes that probably cost more than my annual rent.

"I'm not going to become your apprentice"

"Actually you already have...Balthazar transferred you to me"

No! That couldn't be true, "WHY?"

"He knew it was the only way to save you...smart decision, really..." Horvath says, playing with his cane. He looked at me with his cold eyes, I saw nothing good for me in them, "now you will become my prime morganian"

I'd figured as much by now. Drake had been the last living descendant of Morgana Le Fay. I realized I could not speak again, apparently I'd missed my chance.

"Come here" he orders.

I stand where I am, staring back at him.

He slams his glass on the table and stands up, "Come here" he says, almost in a whisper. His eyes bore into me. I shuffle over to him quickly, I realize I barely come up to his chest. He's at least a foot or two longer than me and a lot bigger. Before I can do anything else, one of his hands clamps around my neck and its only then I realize how big his hands are. I'm thinking of trying to fake passing out when I realize he's looking into my eyes. My eyes find his. I never notice how blue his eyes were...and really deep...and really cold. I mean sub zero cold, they were dead eyes.

"Your not ready yet" he drops me to the floor. That doesn't sound nice.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

He walks out of the bedroom, he's making his way to a room on the further left corner. It turns out to be a library. He starts taking books down from shelves, some without even using his hands, "Morganians comes from pain and suffering, we are born of hate, not of love and unity like u weaklings"

He turns and gives me a hateful look, "You?...your a spoiled rich brat, born in a time of luxury. You've never felt pain and suffering...but you will...don't worry about that"

He sees the fear in my eyes, "I'm going to take my time breaking you in, take some time...to stretch you out" he said the last words with enough glee that I knew what he was talking about, "We have all the time in the world. No one's coming to get you"

"Now go sleep"

I shuffler off, thinking at least I'd find some peace in sleep. But the dreams...they were the worst part.

**I have a pretty good idea where I'm heading, hope you guys are not expecting a good over evil story. Not sure how far to take the torture though...as always reviews and comments are always helpful. **


	3. Chapter 2 This is My Life

**Now guys I'm not very up on all the mythologies, so I'll be taking a few leaps here. Thanks for all the feedback, it was surprising and encouraging. This is my first time actually going for a lengthy work of fiction, usually I work with much shorter stories. Took me a while to figure out the torture scenes, I couldn't really decide between pain and humiliation and well I decided to go the cause and no effect route. As for the rape part, you'll see how it plays out. **

**As for the spelling mistakes, I know I make them and I'm sure there are a lot of issues with sentence structuring as well but I spend all day proofreading other people's manuscripts as well as working on my own. After a long day, I get drunk and just type away here where I know I won't be fired for making mistakes. Sorry about that. I'll try spell-check more often. Anyway, no sex this chapter, sorry. **

I wake up like I always do, in the bath tub. My back hurts, but I'm used to it by now. He always locks me in the bathroom when he's done with me. He's not worried about me escaping, he just likes to lock me in here. In the last three months, I have slept in the bathrooms of high-rise penthouse suites, beach-side villas, freezing cold estates nestled high up in the mountains. Horvath can't seem to make up his mind on where he wants to stay and it's no hard task for a magician to get either money or power and Horvath had amassed plenty. Horvath took a few months to learn the beats and rhythms of the new age and then started dominating the playing fields.

With no other magicians around, no one is around to challenge him. Currently he was playing the stock market and dabbling in real estate. These days he considers investing in alternate energy projects. What a douche! This is the same guy who wants to give the world over to some centuries old hag so she can destroy it. Any game that could be manipulated by magic was a game Horvath was winning. Horvath was loaded by now. Nothing was out of his reach now and you'd think that'd make him happy.

Nope, it was all Morgana, Morgana, Morgana. And apparently turning out a Prime Morganian was the easiest way to resurrect her now. I wasn't sure how. While he spent his nights in comfort and pleasure, Horvath's days were occupied spending time with me. Teaching me what it is to suffer. I thought I knew what pain was, but it wasn't the pain that really broke me, it was the humiliation.

The first day after Drake's death wasn't too bad. I woke up and was told to clean the house top the bottom. That and other chores became part of my routine. I had to clean and scrub the floors, the toilets and the sinks. I had to do Horvath's laundry and to clean up after he brought one (or many) of his girls or boys over (oh yeah, he didn't discriminate). Changing those bed sheets, picking up the stretched out condoms with cum swimming around inside and wiping (hopefully) KY off the furniture almost made me wish Horvath was fucking me too. What I was getting these days had to be much worse...right?

I was cooking for him, cleaning up his houses, doing his laundry, polishing his shoes and giving him massages, rubbing his feet and serving him his fucking scotch (Can magicians be poisoned?...Side note: Google Rasputin). The worst is the way he treats me. He throws drinks in my face, slaps me around in front of his guests. He makes me strip when he has friends over, pinches me, slaps me, pushes me around, forces me to drink or sniff shit I really don't want going up my nose (but it helps with the stress). And the part where he actually teaches me to suffer? Happens every day and I wish it didn't.

Today, when I've finished my chores, he calls me into the bedroom. He's sitting on the table. He waves a hand and suddenly I'm hanging from the ceiling, my wrists shacked to chains that always appear out of nowhere. I'm also naked, of course. Horvath calmly removed his gloves and put them next to his cane on the bed. Thank God the cane is taking the day off. He takes off his coat, leaving on his vest over his shirt. He looks me up and down, his eyes resting on my ass. He smiles a little when he sees my limp penis. I want to say its pretty cold in here. His first hit knocks me out flat.

When I wake up, he apologizes and says he got a bit too eager. Then he goes to town on me. He seems to be holding back, but each punch, each kick, each foot stomp seems like cement trucks to me. I feel my bones creaks and move around as I'm thrown around the room. I wonder if its muscle or magic that allows him to throw me around like a rag doll. No part of my body is spared, except my ass. He seems to be saving that for things I don't want to think about right now.

I pass out a couple of times. The carpet keeps getting bloodier. Horvath's hands, his face and clothes are covered in drops of blood. Eventually night falls and I wake up on the floor, lying in a puddle of my own blood. I see Horvath sitting on his table, looking at me. He seems to be wearing the same clothes he had on before, but they are spotless. I look at him questioningly. He gives me a dry look and snaps his fingers. I look down to see the blood on my body is gone as well, so is the blood on the carpet. I still have the cuts and bruises, but they hurt a little bit less than they did a few moments ago. I know they'll hurt even less in the morning.

I do a recon of the room, spot my clothes in the corner and start putting them on. I could've sworn my ribs were cracked, but they seem ok enough now. We've been living like this for three month, and in a weird, fucked up kind of way, we've have gotten used to each other. I've kind of accepted that escape is currently not an option and Horvath...seems...less likely to kill me out of boredom. Also, I'm his only live-in company and sometimes he just looks at me and says, "Speak"

"I forgot where we are..." I say looking out of the windows onto a crystal black lake. Nothing moves in the lake, it seems to be dead...like Horvath's eyes. It's three in the morning and nothing seems to be moving but I'm all warm though, in a cushy living room, with a big roaring fire and cold steely windows. Obscure looking paintings adorn the wall, I can't really make them out in firelight.

"Switzerland" Horvath says, taking the drink I've just mixed up for him. I know my role now. At least I do, if I don't want EXTRA lessons, "You want to watch a movie?" Horvath asks, as if I didn't just wake up with a concussion. He loves movies, he's a particular fan of old noir films.

"Why do you hurt me like if you're just going to fix me up again?" I ask him. Don't get much opportunities to talk, do I?

This seems to catch him by surprise, "What makes you think I fix you up?"

"We've been together three months...I would've been dead in two weeks...sir" We have come to an agreement where I can call him sir instead of master and he doesn't break my face.

"Maybe it's not about the pain or the scars, maybe it's about the anger, the humiliation" he says.

"And when will I have experienced enough?"

"When I say so" Horvath smiles, "Why are you in such a hurry any way? At least you're still a virgin where it counts"

"I am not"

"Don't lie to a magician, imp. You're ripe and ready to pop" Horvath says, slapping my butt cheeks hard. The old Dave would've spent a few hours rubbing his sore bottom, but my threshold for pain and humiliation had gone way further than I ever thought possible. I just shrugged him off, he laughed at my non-reaction, "Don't worry imp. Once I start stretching that hole, you're going to beg me to stop"

"But it'll make me more powerful right?"

Horvath looks up at me, interested, "Where did you hear that?"

"I've been reading up. The Merlinian branch dealt with spiritual aspects, in fact before Morgana came along that's all magic was...playing with energies and elements. Physics was close to their magic but the Morganian branch is deals in blood..."

My time limit was up. Horvath still had that amused look in his eyes, "Your right, today accepted physics is closely associated..._their_ magic".

Had I actually said their? I'm a Merlinian right? Where the fuck was Balthazar? I realized I could speak again so I got back to my point, "Anyway, Morganians deal with blood magic. Sacrifices, blood-letting, transferring...I mean isn't that what you were doing to Drake? Giving him more power?" (Before you broke his neck)

"Yes when I thought he would be my apprentice" Horvath said, handing me his empty glass, I get up and walk over to the bar. All of his places usually have a mini bar or two spread around the grounds.

"And now I'm you apprentice..." I say, handing him back the glass. I'm still thinking and I sit down next to him on the couch. He grabs me by the next and throws me into the coffee table. It shatters around me, I feel the cuts on my arms and chest as I lay there. Forgot one of the rules, never sit at equal ground with the master. I feel myself whisked up into the air, until I'm held three feet above the shattered glass. I can only see the ceiling.

"No..." Horvath comes around my side, "...I've got other plans for you, if you can remember you place". He kills the spell and I fall back into the floor, on top of the broken glass. I get a million or so cuts on my back, my legs and I scream out. But Horvath's not done with me yet.

"What do say, imp?"

He's standing over me. He turns my body over with his foot so that I'm face down, my injured back on display. What is he going to do? "Sorry" I say cautiously, knowing it hardly ever works,

"and..." I hear his voice and then I hear his zipper come down. Is this it? My ass clenches shut at the thought of his cock near it. I also find myself a little turned on, it's the fucking dreams, their messing with my head.

"and...grateful you showed me the error of my ways...sir" I mutter through gritted teeth.

"Not yet, you're not" I hear him say and then I feel his piss hit my back. He empties all over me, I barely move out of shock. The scotch takes a while coming out, he waits till he's finished then he shakes himself off, zips back up and walks off. Don't really feel the stinging sensations. All I can think is...this is new.

I go under in the swimming pool again. I wonder how long I can hold my breath this time. No matter how much I clean myself, I can't get the smell out of my head so I think maybe the smell of chlorine will overpower it. Smells similar...I guess. I used to study at NYU...and now I'm trying to wash piss off my back.

My cuts are already closing up. I feel him come in, since I'm still underwater I don't see him. I come up for air, he's standing on the edge, looking down at. He hands me a towel, "Get some sleep and pack up. The jet will be fuelled in a few hours"

"Where are we going?" I ask, drying myself off with the tower, "I liked this place"

"Well, you were such an obedient little pet today, I thought you deserved a gift"

"Really?" I asked, scared. This is a night of firsts, "Where is my surpri...?"

"New York" Horvath cuts me off as he leaves the room. NEW YORK? That would bring me a lot closer to Balthazar then I am now, and I've been studying for the last two months. I might be able to escape long enough to free Balthazar. And that's what I want...right?

No I can't think like that. It's the dreams. The dreams are driving me crazy. Ever since the night Drake died. I spend my days getting beaten and berated by Horvath and I spend each night worshipping, longing for him, caressing him. I trust him in my dreams, he supports me, he's my teacher. And I want to give myself over to him, I beg him but the dream always end...just in time I suppose.

Now I've got nothing against the gays but I've never dreamt about another guy before. I mean used to dream of Becky...but I try not to. She was so perfect, so pretty, she belongs in another world, not the one I currently live in full of sweat, blood and cum. And Morganian essence...whatever that is...Back to the point, I was pretty sure it was some spell messing with my head. But lately, I feel like it wouldn't be so bad...sitting at his feet...just..worshipping him...I mean the man I saw in my dreams wasn't a bad man...

Snap out of it! I give myself a mental slap. I have to focus. I have to be ready to make my move.

But I never get the chance. We arrive late at night, check in and before you know it, it's time for me to play punching back again. He seems to even rougher this time. The blows never let up and soon the cane comes out. The cane...well, the cane cuts. Blades so thin you can barely see them slice you. The cuts are barely noticeable, my blood seems to diffuse out of the skin instead of bleeding out. He likes to concentrate on the back, the chest and the legs. He takes great delight in pinching my nipples and using the cane all around them. He kicks me around, stamps on my arms and legs until I feel them crack. And when he's done, I realize I don't feel my injuries healing up. I mean, the bones are fixed but the pain is still there. I realize he wants me to be weak, he knows I must've planned something. Slowly I black out from the pain...or exhaustion.

The first thing I smell is the copper. Just like my lab. Then it hits me and I'm up in a flash. I'm in my LAB! My old lab. I used to spend hours here. I eagerly run around, not noticing that the pain is entirely gone. But the lab is different...they've taken out my equipment, all my research...just gone. I guess the world really does move on without you. I wonder what my parents think of my disappearance. If they even care...?

Then I see the cage I had rigged up in the center of the room. It's still there. I mean it was emptied out but it was still there. At least I left something behind. Then I realize the cage is not really empty. There's someone in it, a thin, naked form. I start walking towards the cage, feeling dread fill up my chest.

It's a girl. I can't see her face but OH GOD! NO no no

I feel Horvath behind me, he puts his hand on my shoulder, "Ready to unwrap your present?"

Becky opens her eyes and looks at me.

My world crashes down around me.

**What do you guys think of the twist? I don't how much love there is on this board for Becky but it's not going to be an easy ride for her. Also, do you guys want to see Balthazar again? The way I've planned it, he really doesn't show up again. Chapter 3 might take a few days. Can you guys recommend some menacing Alfred Molina movies I can check out for inspiration?**

**P.S. No proofreading this time either. Too sleepy.**


	4. Chapter 3 Shattered

**More sex this chapter, not very descriptive though. This is from Dave's POV and it'll get more descriptive when he's involved, which will happen in later chapters. Your reviews are coming in strong guys, thank a lot for all the effort. Wish I had enough time to reply personally. **

**Dave's concussion last chapter wasn't actually a concussion, I try to put some of his dry sense of humour in the story. These are Dave's thoughts after all. The way I see it, he's pretty much fixed up after Horvath's done with him. After three chapters I'm coming to the conclusion I don't really enjoy writing in first person. The advantage is you guys have no idea what's going on in Horvath's head, which is the way I want it. But it can get boring sometimes, I feel like I'm living in Dave's head. **

Becky! My Becky! Here...Not here...not her...

I look at Horvath, begging him with my eyes not to do this. He doesn't seem to notice. He walks over to her and turns her over. She has a smile on her face, she seems oblivious to what's going on. He circles her left nipple with his finger and then taps it, she goes into spasms. From the sounds she's making, she seems to be enjoying them. Oh God! What has he done to her?

I can see her clearly now. She just as beautiful as ever. She's on a table, her hands hold on to opposite walls of the cage. Her legs touch the floor and this position I can see her...all of her. Her nipples are hard, a shade of pink that send old pangs of desires through me. She's wet and it sickens me. I fantasized about her, dreamt about seeing her without clothes...but not like this...never like this. I run over to Horvath and grab his arm, he turns to me with a smile and gives me a nod, "What's have you done to her?" I blurt out

Horvath sighs and unbuttons his vest, "Well, her memory's gone for one..."

"Gone?"

"Not all of it. Just the last few months, I moved some things around, she's still a bit groggy" he says removing his vest, "You're definitely gone though. She doesn't even know your name"

He continues undressing and I just stand there. So that's it? We didn't have a lot together...but we had something. Now it's gone...?

I look at Horvath, whose taking off his pants. I know what's coming next and I don't care. All I can think about is getiting to see Horvath up close, naked, for the first time. He's not athletic, but he's not really fat either. Most of his bulk is solid mass, his body looks like it used be muscular long ago but gave way to beer and fine French cooking. He has hair on his chest, his legs, even a bit on shoulders. But he's strong and he looks it.

He casually slips off his boxers and his cock springs out. Oh, it's big all as my wrist and easily five inches...and it's still limp. But it's so thick even now and I can see the giant brown cockhead curved to the left side. The cock springs straight (and a little to the left) from a bush of hair that seems small in comparison to the rod and the giant set balls that hang below it. It'd thick and veiny, and for some reason I had the urge to put it in my mouth. Fuck that dick was going to hurt.

He curves on the left and I'm wondering which side of my anal canal would get scrapped when Horvath sees me staring at his dick and his cock gives a twitch, "Want a taste?"

I nearly jump out of my skin. Why can't I concentrate on Becky? I look down, "I thought you said I wasn't ready"

"It's just a taste" he says moving forward, until he's right next to me, "Help get me ready for her"

I don't know what to say. I look down. I feel his hand on my shoulder, he pushes me to my knees. He grabs my hair, and pulls my head up. His cock is inches away from my face. I can smell his groin, his balls, his pre-cum. I take a whiff and then I attack his groin. I'm licking his balls, trying to fit them in my mouth, I'm kissing them, I'm nibbling them. Like a dog, I stick my face in his groin, just taking him in. My lips find his semi-erect cock and I slip it in my mouth, I try to anyway. It's growing and my mouth doesn't really fit it anymore. Horvath pops it out of my mouth and I see the full size of his cock. Engorged, I can't even get one hand around it and it's big. I try not to guess a number, it might scare me.

He slides the tip back into my mouth, then takes it out, smacking me on the face with it. I grab his cock and start licking his shaft. Slow, consistent licks that quieten him down. For the first time since I've met him, I feel something other than hate or indifference coming from him. I feel the muscles in his leg shift as he makes more room for me, I move in deeper, still caressing his thick shaft with my tongue. I can tell he's looking directly at me. It sends butterflies flying through my stomach. I dare not look back. I keep my focus on his cock. It tastes so fucking good. The taste of his groin sweat and cum burns on my tongue. My tongue works its way to the cock head, and I brush it against my lips. It's really thick...no way I can fit all of him but I go for it. I open my mouth as much as I can and start slipping him inside.

My jaws start hurting from being stretched so much. He's barely a third through before he hits my throat. I get my first taste of cum and I go crazy. I don't know why I'm trying so hard and I don't even know exactly how to do it but I'm trying to force his cock in further. As a result I'm soon gagging, but I can't stop from trying. His thick rod fills my mouth, pushes it apart, forces its way in. I need him inside me, all of him. One of his hands brushes my hair, his finger caress my earlobe and I realize it's the first time Horvath has ever touched me like this. His cock throbs in my mouth and I manage to get another inch or so in. It's not anger, it's not hate, it's not indifference...I actually feet...wanted.

Suddenly the warm feeling's gone. Horvath pushes me away. He goes straight to the table. His fingers find Becky's clit and then they move lower. Few more second and he enters her in one smooth motion, she lets out a moan of pure pleasure.

I don't even look at them at first. Did I just enjoy that? His cock ravaging my mouth? No...It must be the spells or the nightmares...it must be. I look up and see that Horvath is pounding away at Becky. His thrusts are hard but slow, consistent. He's not putting all of his cock in, I can see he stops when a third or maybe quarter still remains, when he pushes in a bit more Becky groans in protest and he pulls back.

Becky uses the sides of the cage to try and stable herself as her body is racked back and forth. Her tits are swinging around, as if being pulled by the motions of her body, that is until Horvath's hands clamps down on her breasts. He's now using her breasts to move her body across the table as he slams into her each time. She's completely at his mercy, moaning, grunting, urging him to go on.

Horvath pulls his cock out, it's glistening wet. I see pre-cum oozing out and my mouth waters. Horvath walks over to the other side of the cage, grabs Becky by the hair and raises her face. He lifts her eyes lids, she seems responsive enough. He pries open her mouth with his fingers, then lowers it so he can slip his cock inside. He has one hand on her throat and he's slowly pushing in her mouth. When she gags, he stops for a few moments then starts pushing in again.

I feel anger and jealousy surge through me. I had no idea who I was jealous of though. Seeing Becky being destroyed like this sickened me...but I've had an erection ever since Horvath disrobed so...yeah bit confused here. I decide to focus back on the show. I know Horvath's going to go for the ass soon. He loves fucking ass. He once told me he'd take ass over pussy any day, he said he just loves the feel of it. The idea of others' pain for his pleasure. Doing something they're not suppose to be doing. I've seen him pound so many boys bloody before throwing them out but he always practices some self control with the girls. Old fashioned gentlemen, I guess. He's already staring hungrily at her ass moving around in the air as Becky sucks him off. I know he wants it.

Sure enough he soon pulls his cock out of Becky's mouth, it slides out of her lips with spit and saliva still clinging on it. He doesn't even want to walk over to the other side. He just reaches over, grabs her thigh, his hand easily encircling all of it and flips her around. She quickly opens her legs up, her pussy wet and pulsating, waiting for his giant cock. But Horvath has other plans. He rubs his cock against her butt cheeks, harder and harder until she opens her legs even further getting the message. She whimpers as his cock head explores her opening, probing it, stroking it until it's big enough for Horvath to try and slip inside. Becky's spit still clings on his cock, and it acts as somewhat a lubricant as Horvath starts pushing into Becky and she tries to push him away. Not that it's ever stopped him before.

He's still gentle with her though. Pausing ever few inches to give her time to shift around, expand and get used to his massive girth. Three quarters in, he pauses and shifts his weight around on his feet, stretching his legs and getting in better position. Then he thrusts once, burying his cock deep in her ass. She screams as Horvath shakes his hip, still balls deep in her. It might seem brutal but it's nothing compared to what he was doing to Drake, what I've seen him do to others. He's being careful with Becky. Still seeing her pale, soft body being slammed so ruthlessly by Horvath's bulk and giant cock is disturbing. Her screams are short and loud but they start decreasing in number with more thrusts.

Soon enough her legs are wrapped around his waist as he fucks her raw. I feel something resembling hate burn through me, hate for her. I stagger back from the cage, unwilling to watch any more of this spectacle. I bump into something and I turn around. It's a giant, rectangular crate resting on the ground. I take a deep breath and sit down, my back against the crate. I pull out a cigarette and light it up. I've picked up quite a few habits from my days at Casa Horvath, smoking one of them. I inhale the nicotine and shut my eyes but I can't block the sounds. Her moaning, her urges for him to go on, her scream when he does. Horvath doesn't speak much during sex, he'll say only what he has to. Don't do it fast enough and you're liable to hurt. But I can still hear his heavy breathing, his grunts as he thrusts away. I hear the sound of his balls smacking her body, the greasy, wet pop when he pulls his cock out of her ass just to ram it into her again.

I'm a coward. I don't do anything about. Actually...I don't want to do anything about it. Unless I can kick Becky off that cage and take her place. Dammit! My brain is a mess, I can't think. What would Balthazar do? I missed him so much, his stupid duster, even his old-man shoes. I wish he was here right now. The room feels so cold. Even the crate feels cold against my back.

"Usually you like a front-row seat to my fuck-session" I hear Horvath call out. Oh, I can speak now, can I? I choose not to. Let him do what he wants, he won't have the satisfaction of me slobbering all over his cock as he defiles the only girl I ever...I just work on my ciggy...

Quarter of an hour later, he lets out a roar, filling her up. I hear the wet gurgle as he pulls out. He turns around, searching me out for the first time since he pushed me off his cock. He spots me in the corner.

"So? What did you think?" he asks, walking over. He wants a reaction, I don't give it.

"Come on, you must have something to say about this, imp..." he looks down at me with pity, "You want a turn? She's all lubed up"

I don't respond. He's having none of that. He grabs my hair and pulls me up until my face is facing his wet, semi-hard cock.

"Clean it"

I look up at him, stunned.

"Clean it" he says matter-of-factly.

I look back at his cock. It's wet, there's cum and...blood...I think. I think about it but I can't...its Becky...Oh God...its Becky...I try to move away, but he grabs me again and slams me against the wall.

"Clean it, you little shit or I'll break her neck" he says in the same tone.

And probably mine next. I get on my knees and start sucking. I take him in and suck him off, I taste cum, blood, sweat. I taste him, I taste her. I close my eyes...he feels so nice in my mouth. He starts getting hard in my mouth again. I quickly back away from him. He's smiling down at me, "See that wasn't too bad, was it?"

"I saw it" I say quietly.

"Saw what?"

"Before you started on her, you felt something for me...I saw it, It wasn't indifference, it was something..."

He tries to cut me off but I keep going, "You didn't want to hurt me, you didn't want to torture me, that moment you just..."

"You don't know what you're talking about, slaveboy. You're just a means to an end"

I stand up and face him directly, shouting, "Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you really hate me. Tell me you don't care if I die. Tell me if you hadn't walked away then, we wouldn't be together right now, we wouldn't be..."

He picks me up and throws me into the air. It happens so fast my words just die in my throat. I can't think. I crash into the crate I'd been sitting against earlier. I crash through it actually. I land on the floor, on the other side. The crate falls around me, shattering into a million pieces.

Wait. Crates don't shatter.

"You're wrong" I hear Horvath say.

What was in the crate shattered.

I open my eyes. I'm lying among broken pieces, hundreds of them. All belonging to a very familiar bathroom mirror.

Becky's moaning.

Horvath is laughing.

I throw up.

**Ha! Character death there, in case you missed it. And you thought it was going to be Becky, didn't you? Not a fan of Nic Cage, what can I say? Next chapter, get ready for some ch-ch-changes. **


	5. Chapter 4 Shiny, Happy People

**Not much to mention. Keep the review up guys. **

My wrists are shackled to chains hooked into the ceiling, my knees are on the ground. I've been like this for two days and my knees have been scraped raw as a result. I barely feel it. No, what hurt are the sounds from the bedroom. Becky's laughter, Horvath's musings, their grunts as they fuck. I can hear the bed squeaking under their weight, I can imagine them rolling around on it, sweaty and breathless. Horvath makes sure to chain me nearby the bedroom, so I can hear them fuck while I wait there, bleeding on the floor. And I do it.

I lie on the floor, watching as he pummels Becky raw night after night. Yes, Becky's still here. She's been with us ever since that night in New York. A lot of her memory's back. I don't know what spells Horvath has her under, but she seems to be genuinely in love with him. And he's great with her. He adores her, showers her with gifts, parties, vacations, whatever she wants. As far as the world and Becky are concerned, she's dating a single, prestigious, serious contented on next year's Forbes Top40 list. I'm nothing more than her boyfriend's creepy assistant who she think is in love with him. She's happy, he's happy and everyone's happy. Almost everyone.

It's been nearly ten months since that night in New York where I saw everyone I ever love either die off or start fucking each other. Balthazar's lost in a mirror world with no hope of getting back. After what Becky has become, I can't feel anything but hate for her. My life has gone through other changes as well. I no longer have to sleep in bathrooms, in fact I'm pretty much free to do whatever I want. I haven't had any dream about Horvath in weeks. On the other hand, what I want is to follow Horvath around all day, staring at him until Becky spots me and tell Horvath his creepy assistant is stalking him again.

As Horvath's apprentice or at least his willing masochistic slave, I've taken the official position of his right hand man. He hardly goes into any meeting without me, I've helped him almost double his portfolio. Turns out his investment in alternate energy solutions could have used an expert eye, expert in theological physics that is (well, not really, but I have a degree and he doesn't). I take a front and center role in a lot more of his projects now, but of course my role at home is the same. Just. The. Same.

Suddenly I hear the laughter die down and the door open. Time for another disciplinary session. Horvath walks in. He's completely naked, his cock flopping about, still swollen from his recent fuck. He sees me looking and pulls off the condom, throwing it on my bed.

"I'm not that desperate" I say. He gives me a disapproving look, I've found ways around his tongue-lock spell, but they always get me punished. A quick jab on my face and...there goes my nose again. He loves breaking the nose. Blood is running down my face, down the chin on to my shirt. I know it's going to be fine by tomorrow and the pain doesn't really bother me anymore, so I give him a big smile.

"You look too happy, imp...where's the whip?" Horvath asks, looking around. It's on the bed, directly behind me. He reaches over me to grab it and as he does, his 5-inch non-wood brushes against my face. I don't think twice about it, I open my mouth and close my lips around it. He quickly steps back, his eyes full of anger.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What? What so bad if I get a taste? Everyone else in the world seems to?"

"You're not ready" Horvath says, shaking his head.

"Horvath, how many more times do you have to stamp my face into the ground before I'm ready?"

"You should be broken, Dave" Horvath says, "Like Drake was"

"...before you killed him?" I ask with a smirk and get a knee to my face for it. Fuck, I think I swallow a few molars. Oh no...there's still one in here...

I spit it out, "Well you're the big guy. You make all the rules...Give us a taste, big guy...Afraid you might like it too much?"

Horvath gets a cold look in his eyes. I've lived with him for a while now. I know how to play him, he's not so different from anyone else. It's just about finding the right buttons. I can get what I want and what I want right now is that cock in my mouth. He walks back over to me, but not too close. I realize what he wants me to do. He's played this game with me before, but never to any happy ending. In fact, up till now the only sexual contact I've had with him was the night he fucked Becky for the first time. I know he's just playing with me again, he's been playing with me for months. I tried begging for a while, didn't work. Now i have all new ideas.

I decide to play, he's already getting hard. I stretch forward, until my arms are being forced back by the chains and I can move no further. Then I stretch out my head as far to the front as I can, open my mouth and stick out my tongue. If I manage to stretch myself to the breaking point, I can just manage to graze the tip of his cock head with my tongue. I manage to swirl the tip of my tongue around the head of his cock, managing to squeeze the tip into his slit. That seems to do the trick.

He thrust forward, his cock sliding into my mouth, stretching my jaws out. He keeps moving, pushing my whole body back, his cock lodged in my mouth, until my back hits the bed and I stop. He grabs the back of my head and thrust his cock back into my throat, trying to go deeper. It's finally happening, after all these months of waiting. I'm finally getting what I deserve. If I had more practice I might be able to deep throat him, but for now I just try to breath as his dick assaults my mouth and throat.

Horvath grabs my face with both his hands, and keeps thrusting into me. The force of his thrusts feel unreal, strong enough to knock my head off. He barely has half his cock in and he's trying to push it deeper.

"You've been begging for it all these months and you can't even take it?" he asks through gritted teeth.

I'm busy choking on his cock and can't really reply. He mutters some words and the chain around my wrists disappear. He pushed me back onto the bed. His cock has been in my mouth this entire time and my jaw feel permanently stretched out. My face and my head hurt. The blood from my nose keeps running down to his cock, his thrust keep pushing it into my mouth. The taste of his pre-cum is mixed with my blood now and he doesn't care.

Pushing me onto the bed, he climbs on top of me until he's over my chest, his legs on my sides, his knees are on my arms, pinning me down. The only thing I can see is his giant cock looming over me. His knees are crushing my arms. He places on hand on my forehead to keep my head in place and stretches my mouth open with the other.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

He starts thrusting into my sore mouth again. There is nothing to stop him now and nowhere else for his cock to go but down my throat. He pushes his cock in, using his whole weight until I feel the back of my throat open up and he slips inside. I feel my throat expand as it makes way for throbbing cock.

I can't breathe and he won't stop pushing, not until he's all in. I feel his balls hit my chin and I know he's in. He pulls out and thrusts back in again. He gets a rhythm going, my throat expanding and contracting as his cock demands. His body slams into my broken nose and probably injured chin, causing pain to shoot throughout my face with each thrust. My lips are stretched and sore. I wouldn't be surprised if they had bled a little by now. Not that there wasn't enough blood in my mouth already.

With his giant cock, my blood and his powerful thrusts, I realize I could suffocate pretty quickly. I tried to convey this to Horvath but he doesn't seem to be listening. My head feel like it's just going to break off with one of these thrusts and swing away on Horvath's cock. I can feel my heartbeat in my head, as I try to gulp in some air between my mentor's thrusts. Tears are freely rolling down my face and I wonder if it turns Horvath on when he feels my tears hit his cock or does he even notice, mixed in with all that cum, saliva and blood.

I'm making some sort of gurgling noises, which just seem to encourage Horvath on even more. Just before he cums, I'm thinking maybe its a good idea to cut my losses and run before my mentor rips apart my ass and then he starts cumming. He slams into my face one last time, then pulls out so I can taste it in my mouth. He fills me up and God help me, I love it. I love every mouthful, every sip, every taste of his thick, hot cum. He's doing this just for me, I'm his and he's giving me this. I swallow it all.

And then I realize it's a lot hotter than it should be. I've never swallowed cum before...but...I can my whole body burning up. It hurts, I crawl out of bed, trying to stand up. I fall down, writhing in agony. My body feels like it's on fire. I see Horvath looking down at me with concern. No...not concern...pity. And then the energy kicks in and I get high.

Now I've partaken in quiet a few drugs and alcohol benders since coming into Horvath's ownership. I've been high before. When every single cell of your body feels like it's being consumed in pure white light and your eyes can only see neon silver colors, you're not high. You're on a different plane, bro. I feel the energy eminate from my stomach and flow throughout my body. Power like I've never felt before, coursing through my cells, through the hair on my arms.

Imagine jumping into a clear, ice cold pond after travelling through a hot desert for days. Its like that but somewhere deep inside. I felt purified, uncontrollable, limitless. I realize I'm laughing out loud and somehow I know Horvath is close by, I feel safe. But with any drug, there's the come down. The colors suddenly go dark, the lights vanish. I realize I'm in my room, someone turned off the lights.

It's raining outside, early of hours of the morning, if I had to guess. I've been out for hours. I look out and take the skyline of Shanghai in. I turn on the lamp and look at myself in the mirror. Aside from my bloody nose and generally bloody face, my lips do stand out. Their puffed up and in a bloody red shade. I mutter the spells, fixing most of myself up. I leave the lips as they are.

Horvath's waiting for me in the kitchen area. He's fully dressed, a cup of coffee in front of him. He takes me in one look, his eyes lingering on my lips.

"Becky and I are heading to France"

"And..."

Horvath takes his time before he answers, "and we think you should stay here"

"WE?"

"The firm is expanding here wonderfully, we don't need to keep looking for a GM in China, you can take over"

I can't believe this is happening. "What about...us? What about the plan?" I ask him.

"It's not working, Dave. You were the wrong choice"

"It's working, I swear, last night..."

"Last night should not have happened" Horvath calmly says, "It was too early or maybe it was never meant to be, I don't know...you can't be the Prime Morganian"

"Why not?"

"You have to give yourself over, you have to give everything you are over to the power...But you Dave...you're too god damn headstrong. You can't take orders, you can't be slave to any power, your resist"

"Not against you" I say, shaking my head, "I can give myself over to you. We can be together"

"I'm happy, Dave. I'm powerful, I'm rich, I have a girl who's head over heels in love with me"

"What about...what about the dreams?"

Horvath shakes his head, "I haven't sent any dreams your week in weeks"

"You can't just leave me" I say, getting on my knees so I can be on the same level as him, "I love you. You don't need the power, all the money or any of that shit. You, me and a fucking mattress on the floor, that's all we need. We can live forever"

It suddenly hits me I haven't been able to speak continuously for this long in months. The spell is gone. So is Horvath. I'm sitting along on the floor. The room still smells of him.

**I'm already planning my next fanfic. I'm thinking of doing an Uther/Merlin pairing, something angsty and dramatic like this one. Open to suggestions though. Fanfic based on any movie/show involving David Morse, Anthony Head, John Sharian, Victor Garber or Adam Arkin you guys want to read? **

**Next chapter: Dave 2.0 **

**Will upload over the weekend. **


	6. Chapter 5 Until We Bleed

**Sorry for the late update guys. Blame the whoverse, it's been taking up all of my time. To make it up, here's an extra-sized chapter with the big payoff I know we've all been waiting for. Be warned though, it's a rough ride. Wrote this in a haze of alcohol and painkillers and absolutely no proof-reading followed. My older (and I used to think, much wiser, definitely more qualified in the wordsmith business than me) boyfriend suggested the symbolism that starts off the chapter...so...that's that...**

There's a hole.

And I can't stop looking at it.

"There's a hole" I say. Julie looks up at me from her laptop. She had been answering some of my emails. She's my assistant, except an actual assistant, without the S&M benefits.

"Umm..."

"In the fence...past the projects there"

There is in fact, quiet a large whole in a chain link fence surrounding empty property, next to the project. We are located at an office building in downtown Shanghai, my office window over looks three office buildings, a park, a shopping mall and I can't stop staring at the hole.

"That's not really uncommon around..these parts..." Julie says, trying to figure out why I'm so interested.

"What about the owners?"

"I think it's up for option, not a very decent piece of land though"

"Nobody wants to buy a fence with a fucking hole in it" I say sadly. It really is making me sad. I've been sad ever since Horvath left. I'm sure it was that bitch's decision, Becky was unnerved by me. She used to hate me, she couldn't understand why Horvath kept me around. Now they are off living in France and I'm here...I don't really have any place else to be.

I can barely get Horvath over the phone and when I do, it's usually for business talk. He doesn't show any interest in my life, not that there's much to be interested about. I don't feel like doing much.

Last night I went to a club specializing in S&M and payed a giant Chinese guy to whip me till I bled. He got an erection halfway through, when I felt him rubbing it against my chest, I reached up and broke three of his fingers. He started screaming, too loudly, so I hit him square in his throat, shattering his Adam's apple. He fell down on the floor, convulsing, I took my jacket and left.

I am no longer a person Balthazar would ever call a friend. I've done things he would never even think of doing. I was reborn of hatred and blood, and from what I see, the plan worked perfectly. I just don't know here everything went wrong.

"See if we can option that land" I tell Julie

"Really? It's really not worth anything"

"Just do it"

Four days later I'm with Julie looking at some abandoned property when we are jumped by meth heads holed up on the roof. One of them opens fire without thinking. One of the bullets hits Julie, she falls to the floor. I lose it.

The one with the gun gets a fireball to the face. It's acid fire. His face just melts off into his skull.

The thin one tries some kung fu shit on me. I reach into the brick wall and pull out a club made entirely out of cement. I break his left leg. I smash the club down into his rib cage until I hear it crack.

Two of them try to rush me together. The one coming in high gets a cement club to the face, I feel it shatter. Reminds me of the broken mirror. His features just disappear.

I lash out with a kick at the one trying to come in low. It connects to chest, he stumbles back against the railing. I send the club flying straight at his chest, it knocks him over. He screams all the way down.

The final meth head, meanwhile has managed to run back to his "worktable" and gets a machete. I send light sparks his way, while he trips out, trying to machete them out of the air, I walk up behind him, grab his machete-wielding hand, and bring it back to the meth head's chest, successfully gutting him with his own blade. His guts smell putrid as they roll out of his stomach.

Ugh.

When Julie calls my name, I almost send a fireball her way. She's still alive, shot in the stomach. I put her to sleep, I use the magic to retrieve the bullet, close her wound and patch her up. Finally, I do one more spell to remove her memory of this day,

She wakes up in the apartment, she wants to stay the night. I politely decline. I'm still saving myself...for a man living halfway across the world.

Days turn into nights and soon everything melds together into one big empty void. I no longer know where one days ends and the next begins. Chinese New year comes, I walk the streets alone. Everyone is happy, I wish I could be one of them. One day I get up and realize I haven't seen the sun in over two months.

The hole has been repaired. It's gone yet it feels like its still there. I can feel it look at me sometimes. I cry for Horvath sometimes. When my skin itches to bleed and my lust burns me up. I wish he was back here, sneering at me, commanding me, dominating me. One day Julie walks in with a constipated look on her face and I know she's hiding a secret. Interrogation reveals a wedding invitation.

That night I go out looking for a fight. It's not hard. The docks give me ample opportunities to express my anger. And I do. In bloody, bone-crunching, limb-breaking ways, I do. I'm in a rage that night, when morning comes it brings with it a clarity. I realize what I have to do. There could be only one solution, one path I have to take.

I track soon-to-be Mr. And Mrs. Horvath (snicker) to a massive villa in Touraine, in the Loire valley region of France. I rent a bike in the city and dive for five hours. I park my bike to the nearest street I can, and then go on foot. The lane is quiet at three in the afternoon, but then against it's a cold, foggy afternoon. Nothing seems to stir. The estate is massive, the area surrounding it covered in dense forestry. I cross a brook with peach-green and crimson colored groupers swimming inside and I know I'm in the right place. Horvath and his pets.

Recon around town confirmed a well-to-do entrepreneur and his mistress living in an old renovated estate, the man wealthy and generous (I know, I was confused too), the lady, beautiful and electric (whatever). One of the finest restaurants in town even had a picture of the happy couple on their engagement night. My heart skipped a few beats when I see Horvath.

He's...different. His hair is cut close to his head now, a buzz cut, his hair now coated in grey. The look suited him. He was leaner, he had lost weight. His face seemed...harder. He and Becky look so happy.

The estate seems perfect. Brightly colored flowers deck the gardens, the walls are covered in ivy or peeling away rich textured, rustic paint. The pool is in the raised terraces behind the gardens, so that it overlooks them all. The building itself is grand and imposing, almost scary. Windows at the bottom of the walls and back up generator units hint at spaces for lab research. My heart skips a beat as my mind grasps at a dream too good to be true. Careful it might break, I push the thought deep into my mind.

There are worker about and I take care not to be noticed. I slip in through one of the open veranda doors and start navigating the giant house. The decorations are elegant, old fashioned and exquisite. I would expect nothing less from Horvath. I make my way upstairs, avoiding most of the workers. I hear Becky's voice coming from the bedroom.

I make my way to the open door, looking for other workers or Horvath. Becky seems to be alone in the room, she's talking on the phone.

"...I really don't think there's any need to worry. Who knows where he went off...probably tracking you down" Becky laughs. I feel blood rush to my face. She's talking about me. I take a peek inside, she's a beautiful as ever, her porcelain skin blazing white in her maroon bath robe. She's on the phone...with Horvath. The room is magnificent, balcony doors open, overlooking the warm, baking valley. The bed is massive and strewn about in a way that makes me sure it's seen recent activity.

"God...you almost sound hopeful" Becky says with a smile, "I thought you'd be satisfied after the workout you gave me this morning"

Another pause.

"If I hear anything, you'll be the first one I call, my love" Becky says, hanging up the phone. She yawns and curls up on the chair she's been sitting on.

"Becky" I call out, walking in.

She opens her eyes, a look of surprise on her face. For a second, she's my Becky again. Then she's gone, her eyes show irritation and contempt, "...Dave...funny, I was just talking about you"

"Where is he?"

She rolls her eyes and gets up, "Your master? Went out for a walk...you need mummy to let you out?"

"Where is he, Becky?"

"You a fucking broken record, _Dave_" Becky sneers walking over to me, "Ever been with a girl Dave?"

I don't answer her.

"Before you became my lover's little dog, did you ever love a girl"

Yes. I did.

"Becky...I know you won't believe me...but once upon a time, we used to be..."

I see uncertainty flicker through her eyes, as if she trying to remember something.

"We used to be...friends...and..." I try to say more but she says it first

"...Lab partners..." her eyes still glazed over

"Yes...and that's why I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I whisper.

"What for?"

"That you ever met me" I say as I slide the knife into her rib. It goes in with less effort than I thought. She shudders and lets out a gasp. I grab her as her legs give out, she look down at the knife...in my hand. I slide it out and stab her again, in her chest. More resistance this time, but hopefully quicker. And part of me wants to hurt her heart...literally.

I lay her on the bed, her breath now coming in uneven gasps. She coughs up blood and now she's choking on it. Her hands claw at me, my arms. I don't feel it. It never takes this long in the movies. I hold her hand as her life slips away. The bed is soaked in her blood. So am I. Then she's gone.

I don't even feel him come in, his first blow sends me flying through the balcony doors. I crash into patio furniture. It breaks...or I do. I try to get to my feet when he kicks again, my back cracks now. He keeps kicking. My sides, my face, my head, my hands, my legs, my arms are all fair game. He doesn't let up, he's relentless, I remember that stamina.

"Wait...wait" I scream and finally he does. One of his hands grabs my hair and lifts me up until I'm face to face with him. I haven't seen him in so long, his face, his eyes now so close to mine. He doesn't say anything, he's waiting.

"I did it...right?...I passed your test, right?" I stammer the words out, terrified and turned on at the same time.

He drops me down. He turns around and starts walking away.

No...I did it...I know I did...

"Wait"

"Wait" I scream, crawling after him. I grab his legs. He stops. I crawl over to his feet, I think I'm losing consciousness.

"I did it right...I was good right...I was good?" I groan most of it out. My hands around his ankles, I'm sure he's not going anywhere. Maybe I can close my eyes for a second. I put my head on his shoe and close my eyes. Silence.

"You were perfect" I hear him say and my eyes snap open. I look up, then he's down on his knees next to me, we kiss, our tongues find each other. I don't feel anything. Not the pain, not the guilt, not the terror, not even the lust, just his tongue exploring my mouth. I give myself over to him. He feels me falls and his powerful arms grab me. I'm his now, at his mercy. The kiss ends, but my lust for him is just rising. I kiss his neck, his lips, his pants, his crotch. I try to pull of his coat, when one of his hands grabs my wrist.

"12000 dollars" he states and I back off. I slide it off him gently. Then his tie, his vest. I unbutton his shirt, his chest is harder now. Still thick but more defined. Hairy and smelling of him, I bury my face in his chest and take a deep breath.

"You know, this process is not suppose to be this...affectionate" Horvath says. But he's smiling, I know he doesn't mind. I lick his nipples, caressing them with tongue. I want to stay in his lap for a while, but he pushes me off.

He gets on the bed, throws one look at Becky's body and pushes it off. I hear the thud as it hits the floor.

"Take off my shoes" he commands.

I slide off his shoes, trying not to guess the price. I lick his feet as soon as the socks are off. I'm back in my place, this is where I belong. At my master's feet. I lick his toes and then he raises his foot and so I can work the under arch with my lips and tongue. I kiss and bite his foot and then he presses it down on my face. I want him to do it, but I know why he does it. To make sure I always know my place. Under his feet. Always under his control.

He orders me to take off his pants. I do with shaking hands, full of anticipation. He's naked now, save for his boxers. I'm worshipping his muscular thighs, his strong calves, his arms, his hands. The tent in his boxers is massive and straining. My hands shake as I touch his cock, even from outside his boxers. It's throbbing with blood, hard as steel, ready to go.

I look up at him. He wants to play with me, tease me more, but even he's waited for this a while. He nods and I slip off his boxers. His cocks spring out in all its glory. I've seen it before, but the size and girth still shock me a bit. It's rock hard, veins running down the length. Thick as my wrist...or thicker...he must be really horny today. The veins are pulsing along the length of his cock, making it thick and hard and brown. It's leaking pre-cum and I use the tip of my tongue to clear it out.

His thick, well rounded shaft sticks out of a black pubic hair, his balls are actually quiet big but seemed to hang off his cock in comparison. I wonder how big he is. I stretch my jaws wide, trying to take him in. He pushes in, issuing me commands when he wants. He on the bed now, his body must be covered in Becky's blood by now. I try not to think about and concentrate at what I'm doing between his legs. His hands push my face down on his cock, my lips hurting from the pain for stretching. His groins smell off him, masculine and...musky. I take it in, his sweat, his pre-cum, his impossibly large cock making its way to my stomach. My throat is having trouble opening up and I'm gagging. I don't have time to get used to his size, he keeps pushing me down. My throat is sore already, I try to expand it more for him. He managed to get a bit more than half in, but it seems impossible after that. It wasn't doing much for him anyway, after an impatient groan he pushes me off and get up. His cock stands out in a straight salute, scary to look at.

"Get on the bed" he says. I look down and the blood stained bed and shake my head.

He throws me on the bed, I try to run but his hands pin me down. I feel Becky's blood cover my body, I'm wet now. Not in a good way. I know what's coming, I wonder if I can take it? I get on fours, stick my ass into the air. Horvath's cock is already slathered in my spit. I feel the cock head brush my opening and I shiver. I assumed there'd be some lubrication involved, but apparently I should've thought of that.

He tries to push in my, but his cockhead is too thick to go in easily. He traces my hole with his finger, and I feel a jolt go through me. My hole seems to unclench and then Horvath manages to get a hold inside. I feel my scphinter resist as his thick rod ravages it's way down my canal. I was trying to breath it out, but Horvath wasn't giving me time. Inch by inch, he was working his way forward.

"Horvath...use some...lube...aaaah" I bite back a scream as i felt something give in and Horvath moved forward another inch. I was sweating and out of breath and we hadn't even started. My eyes were tearing up by now, but I was trying to hold them back.

"Weren't you begging me for this?" Horvath growls and I feel my body resist him. A dry fuck was not my ideal cherry-popping situation. He moved his hips forward slowly, enough to make me yelp out. I can feel my muscles losing the war, giving in to his invading rod.

"Wasn't that what this whole show was about? Licking my feet like a dog...where did you think this was going to end?"

I feel my organs moving to make way for his engorged girth.

"I...didn't think...it was going...to hurt this much..." I manage to blurt out from within the pain.

"All this time, I left one part of your body alone. One single, crack in the foundation...deep inside..." Horvath says, pushing in and I feel I've lost all control. My ass spasms around his cock and admits defeat, he slides the last few inches in one thrust, my screams rival most porn actresses by now.

"Tonight I make your body mine, the last little piece of you that was all yours. I take that tonight, I break it, I ravage it, I make it mine" he groans. He now buried deep inside me, I feel him rock-hard length in me, impaling me, holding me in place. He stands calmly, not moving, still buried in me balls deep. The pain is unbareable. Still inside me, he moved his hips, shifts his weight around and my ass burns as it rips. Lube would be so fucking good right now. I wonder if there's a spell.

"Are you ready?" Horvath whispers in my ear, he's bent over, his weight pinning me down, his cock still wedged deep inside.

"Yes" I whisper back, terrified.

He pulls himself out in one motion, the wet popping noise emits from my ass but I don't even hear it in the scream that escapes from my mouth. My body felt like it was going to be pulled out with Horvath, somehow I don't see anything hanging beneath my ass so all must be good. I'm able to breath again and I do, taking big gulps of air. The pain subside before Horvath slams his cock into me again, going two-thirds of the way in with his first thrust. My body burns with a fire that emits from within, my canal feels sore and ruptured already. He hasn't even started yet.

Now he starts fucking me and I'm screaming. I'd gone through so much with him, suffered so much pain at his hands that I thought I could deal with anything. But this was not a pain I had ever felt before. It burned and ripped me into two, drawing a line of agony and spasms straight down the middle of body.

I really had no idea how much stamina the man had. He fucked me relentlessly, my body sliding around the bed as he pummled into my ass. The pain was excruciating, yet I could distinguish something warm leaking down my thighs. Great, just what I needed. Nothing turned Horvath on like watching me bleed, if his erection during my numerous torture sessions was any kind of indicator. I don't think I was the only one putting too much emotion into this partnership.

He didn't give up for a second, never giving me moment to breath. He rammed into my bloody, sore ass over and over and over again I thought of the repulse I had once felt for Drake. Now I was there and nothing had felt more right. This man, this God, owned me. He had taken me and turned me into an object he could own. His cock was currently moulding my ass a new route, expanding it, stretching, making itself at home basically. Oh god, when would he cum?

I was screaming and crying. From pain. From happiness. From finally getting what I deserved. Our bodies writhed around on the bed, covered in blood. Becky's. Mine. Horvath handled my body like a doll, shoving me around to fit his position. He went on relentlessly, driving his cock into me with an animalistic aggression. He stopped and I though he had cum. But it was time for the slowly-pull-out-the-thrust-back-in-like-a-shotgun method he loved so much. My body instinctively jumped forward with each mega thrust, his hands always grabbing me so I don't move too far.

"Horvath...just...don't..." my incoherent speech seems to fall on deaf ears. Horvath has a smile on his face each time he pulls out and thrusts back in again. He pulled his favourite move half a dozen times, one of them producing a very sharp pain which I'm sure was going to be a problem in the morning.

I felt my knees and arms turn to jelly under his constant attack and soon I fell deeper into the bed. Horvath didn't miss a beat, climbing on top of me. He used his legs to bring mine together, so I could for a nice tight hole for him. Then he drove his cock into me again, his stamina back on track. He fucked me mercilessly, almost like a machine. I realized there was something else now, besides the pain. He was hitting me somewhere, inside, deep, personal, intimate. I felt my whole body tense up and then I shot my load.

I was in nirvana, pure fucking ecstasy. Right now, I didn't think any woman would ever make me feel like this again. The pleasure subsided, and I realized my now over-sensitized asshole was still being ravaged by the giant brown cock. My body should have turned inside out by now. He was fucking me easily now, my ass offering his no resistance. It was his. I was his. I moaned with pain as he pummled into me and he then he let out a roar, his cock throbbed with each thrust as he deposited load after load of his glorious cum into me. Thank God.

But he didn't stop. He flipped me over, put my legs on his shoulders and thrust into me again. He was still hard. He didn't even slow down. The pain was unbearable...I tried to think...to breath...but i couldn't...why wouldn't he stop?

His eyes we no longer his, they belonged to an animal. I didn't think he knew where he was...or who he was splitting into two.

"Horvath"

"stop"

"please"

"Horvath"

"Horvath!"

"MAXIM" I scream, surprising even myself. Horvath stops, his eyes come back into focus. I've never dared call his by his first name before. I don't think I've ever heard anyone do it. I close my eyes, readying myself for a blow to the face or a fist in the stomach but nothing comes. I open one eyes and peek out, Horvath is looking at me, studying me.

"Please...It hurts" I whisper, "Give me some time to rest"

He looks down at his cock, still impaled in my ass. He pulls out, looking at the strains of sperm, sweat and blood and that come out with it. Blood drips from his cock, travelling down his thighs, drops on his feet. He turns around...have I disappointed him?

"Wait...Let me...clean you"

He stands there and allows me to suck him clean. His cock is thick when it goes into my mouth but soft when he pulls it out. I suck it clean, all the cum, blood and sweat. I pull back when I'm done, he puts a hand on my face, almost affectionately and then he walks out of the room. I look at the watch, it's nearly ten. I look at Becky's body and I run out of the room.

I find the bar in the kitchen, and I'm down half a bottle of JW before Horvath finds me again. He gives me little time, but I'm lubed and ready for him. He takes me on the mini bar, the black granite and cold bottles dig into my stomach as Horvath slams me against the bar. The booze has dulled down the pain and I enjoy his cock this time. It's an easier ride too, with my ass now perfectly formed into the shape of his horse-cock. His cum spills into my already torn and bloody canal, making the cuts sting so much more. He doesn't wear a condom, he didn't last time. I prefer him like this anyway.

When he pulls out, I fall the floor from exhaustion. He laughs then, but not in an unkind way, and carries me to the sofa. I pass out his arms. It's half-past midnight.

I wake up on the bed. The same bed, but there's no blood now. The carpet's been changed, the bed, the mattress. It doesn't smell like sex and death. He's on the balcony, looking over the valley. He has a glass of scotch in his hand, the same bottle I had been drinking from is sitting on my bedside. _My bedside_.

It's 3.15. At 3.30 I'm under Horvath again. He's waited a long time for me and he seems insatiable. Once nor twice seem enough. I try to finish him in my mouth but he pulls out after my best efforts with a laugh and mounts me again. We are using copious amounts of lube to counteract my severely injured asshole. I say severely, but I'm no doctor. Whatever, this is my story.

He's still relentless, but not animalistic. The malice with which he was hate-fucking (copyright) me earlier is gone. He's having fun and I'm...well, I'm surviving his fun. His whole body is dripping wet from sweat, as if he just walked out of the shower, but he keeps going on. It's takes him a lot longer to cum this time, my backside seems close to breaking. When he finally pulls out after depositing another load into my already full ass, I ask him if he's had enough?

"Chickening out?" he asks, chuckling.

"NO I'm not" I say, wishing I could think of a really good excuse to run off for a few hours. The night is still young and Horvath doesn't seem tired.

"Sleep" he says. I lay down next to him, put my head on his shoulder.

"Somewhere else" he mutters, irritated.

He wants me to sleep somewhere else after riding me bloody for the whole day?

"Really" I ask, outraged.

He doesn't reply, save for a small smile on his face. I take that as a no and resume my sleeping position. At 5.25, Horvath's cock wakes me up by grazing my swollen asshole. I moan in my sleep and get ready to be invaded again. He tried to fuck me sideways first but I'm too sore and it hurts too much. I beg him to stop.

"Weakling" he says as he lifts me up and drops me on his lap. I can adjust the penetration this way, and maybe even direct it? I ride him slowly, I'm tired and already hurt. He seems to be having a nice time, breathing heavily. I take a chance and lean forward to kiss him. He pulls away first, but can't help himself and soon we're kissing while I continue to move up and down his rod. He's horny again, he grabs me and starts controlling my motions, slamming his hips upwards into me. I bite my lip because he seems to have found my spot again, and he claims victory over it again. Surprisingly, he cums at the same time, taking me in his arms and biting my neck. I flood out, he floods into me and our eyes never leave each other. I love this man, I realize. After he's spent, I put my head on his shoulder and lay there like that for a while, his soft solid cock still inside me.

In the morning there is fresh, hot breakfast. And warm, vibrating showerheads. And the man I love in the shower with me. I never thought his hands could feel so tender as we make out in the shower like newlyweds, out cocks hard and poking each other. We soap each other down gently. He takes a razor and shaves off the bit of fur around my ass, I'm practically hairless elsewhere.

Then he takes me in arms and I feel his finger slide between my butt cheeks. Almost like a signal. I'm even more sore after a few hours of rest, but he leaves it up to me. I swallow him in, forcing myself to take him all. I swallow his cum, well it's halfway down my stomach already so not sure if swallow is the right word, but he leaves a bit for me to taste on the way up.

I've missed him, I've missed him so much. But now he's here, he inside me and he around me. I'm happy. I'm here now, it's done. I'm his...right?

This was six months before Morgana came back. And my life was reduced to a choice. And the dead rose. And everything changed.

They say your whole life flashes before your eyes before you die. I think I'm just seeing the saucy stuff.

**I think the hole got filled big time. I always hated the name, Becky Barnes. It sounds like a Marvel character. Any fanfic I write will have similar fates for Becky Barnes. So one more character-death this chapter, and hints of yet another one on the horizon. I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter. Next time: BANG BANG**


	7. Chapter 6 Com, Com, Sen

**Hello everyone. I guess I owe you some words before we start the next chapter. Will it sound arrogant to say life happened? Work kept me busy, as well as a really ugly break up. You know I write the coldest characters, who still manage to find some level of redemption and love within their hearts, I think I'm just fooling myself. The real world is just so much more…selfish. So much more, indifferent. Sorry, I'm just ranting here. I got dumped pretty badly, if you haven't been able to guess that by now. Suffice to say I've pretty much scrapped whatever ending I had planned for the series and am now writing up another outline for the finale. I guess I should say the original ending was a lot more open ended and probably more upbeat. No ending yet thought, more sex! Even though I haven't personally had any in the last few months…maybe writing about it will help? **

**Chapter-title courtesy of Final Fantasy XIII**

"I told you measuring tapes don't lie"

"Fine...I'll give you the length...I suppose" I take another look at the writing pad I've been using, "...but your cock can't be thicker than my wrist"

We're naked, in the same bed, in the same French villa but it's five months later. Five fantastic months. Five months of sex and travelling and working and fornicating on any surface possible. I don't think anyone will contest that I am Horvath's cock-slave now. I can't get enough of it. It's gotten so bad that even when he's deep inside me, pummelling me bloody, I'm already thinking of the next fuck, of what his cock will taste like once he pulls it out. He doesn't dominate me anymore, he doesn't need to. I'm his now, no more explanations necessary.

In fact, to anyone looking in, we're the most ordinary couple around. Well aside from being two men, of course. We do yoga, we go out to eat, we take vacations, we argue, we work, we fuck (a lot). It's so easy to forget why I'm here, to forget about Morgana and just lose myself in Horvath's arms or his warm eyes. Horvath laughs now, all the time. He still teaches me magic and is surprised at how quickly I'm picking things up. We've gone through the basic elements and I've been working on advanced techniques. He won't teach me blood magic though, he won't even let me learn about it. Every time I track down scrolls or books related to the field, they always vanish by the time I get there. It must be a very dark area if Horvath is actively keeping me from it.

I follow him around constantly. I pretty much do everything for him without him every having to ask. Whether its organizing his schedule three months in advance, talking to board members when he doesn't want to or keeping myself constantly lubed because he doesn't like wasting times (and dry-fucks are the worst), I am on top of it.

Our company, or our "empire" as I like to call it (Horvath hates that word) has tripled in value. Horvath's foresight and experience have led to us avoiding most major losses that are crippling our competition. Our R&D department is churning out million, once Horvath introduced several new compounds (Potions, yo!) to the board and I (as the head of R&D!) started tinkering with them.

Everything is great. I'm happy, happier than I've ever been.

"Maybe you just have really weak wrists" Horvath says with a smile.

"Maybe after you broke them the third time" I shoot back. He gives me a light slap, but his hand doesn't fall away. It stay on my face, he brings me closer for a kiss. I open my lips and take his tongue in. His cock thickens and starts rubbing against my hips.

"How do you even get so hard without passing out?" I ask him, between kisses.

"I'm not teaching you that one" he says as he grabs my hips and moves me closer.

I break the kiss off, "Wait...wait, if we're gonna do this, I don't want pre-runs"

He sighs and looks down at me and then at his stiffening cock, "Are you sure you want do this?"

"It was my idea, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it's just….if the technique works, I won't just grow another body…I'll be splitting myself. My personality will break into two halves…so you'll get the nicer Horvath"

"The same one whose hand never leaves my back, even when we're asleep?" I ask, taking one his hands in mine.

"I…I just like to know your still there" Horvath says, looking down. Oh my God, is he blushing?

HE totally is. I kiss his fingers.

"My point is…" he continues, taking his hand back, "…you'll get the other one too. The part I usually keep in check"

"If it's you, I can handle it" I say, "Besides it's only for one night"

"I'm not sure, David"

"Hey…it'll still be you, right?"

"Yes" he grumbles

"You know, you can pretend whatever you want…but I know you don't hate me" I move in closer, "No part of you hates me"

He looks at me, silently. A minute or two pass and I sigh, "Are you gonna do it or not"

"It's already done" I hear him whisper from behind me, and feel his lips or my neck. Horvath or the other Horvath, grabs me from behind. I feel his body, his cock is stiff, rubs against my back.

"Dave…" he whispers, his hands running down my body, working my nipples. This must be the nice one, "Maxim" I whisper back. A look of anger flashes in the other one's eyes, he doesn't like me using his name like that. I bend down, pressing my ass against Maxim's cock, until my face is inches away from Horvath's groin. Maxim moves in behind me, all three of us are on the bed now. I take a look at Maxim, he's identical, right down to the greying hair and the scars. He's just as hard and just as big, God, I'm gonna be sore in the morning.

Maxim's touch is gentle, cautious and feels fucking amazing. His fingers are working my ass I take Horvath's cock in my mouth. Horvath slaps me face away. I wasn't expecting that. I throw Maxim a look, he seems pained to see me get hurt, but doesn't say anything. He's clearly the submissive one.

"You didn't ask permission" Horvath growls at me.

Better play it cool, "I apologize….master"

At that word, Horvath's cock gives out a twitch. Heh. Living with him this long, I can read him easily. These thoughts are driven out of my mind as Maxim pushes his cock in, between my butt cheeks. He's taking it slow, but once he's inside, he starts working my ass. He doesn't seem to have any malice, but he's certainly going to town. Guess he's not that gentle after all. Meanwhile, between the thrusts that are pushing my body around, I'm trying to manoeuvre Horvath's cock into my mouth. I'm working on his balls when Maxim thrusts in a little too hard, and I yelp out, abandoning what I was doing. Horvath doesn't like that.

"Don't stop" Horvath commands, "Put it in"

One of his hands grabs my hair and starts jerking my head up and down his cock. His cock is mounted straight up and it hits the back of my throat each time. Saliva is running down his shaft, making this a very noisy affair. Maxim, meanwhile is not saying anything but pounding away at my ass. I can hear those meaty smacks every time his body pounds into mine, but my jaw getting unhinged on Horvath is taking up most of my attention. But it's not doing it for Horvath. He pulls my head off his cock, grabs my shoulders and flips me over on my back. Of course Maxim, still inside me, is surprised when his cock slips out with a pop. Horvath gets on top of my chest, and guides his cock into my mouth. He balances himself on his knees and palms and starts fucking my mouth. Maxim, by this time, has managed to pull my legs apart and is fucking the lower-half of my body, missionary style.

Again, Horvath demands all my attention and I can barely enjoy Maxim's rhythmic pounding. Horvath is fucking my face with a hatred, we've never done this before and I wonder if my neck can just break off or something. His cock is so hard, it hurts like hell every time he misses the throat and hits the insides of my cheeks. Apparently it takes him a while to figure out he's missed his mark and readjust, he just keeps pounding away until then. Either that, or he's trying to rip a new hole in the side of my face. I can only breath when he pulls out, which is not often, so it's a constant battle not to pass out while my face is getting squashed. Just when I feel like I'm going to throw up in my mouth (and then be forced to gulp it down), Maxim lets out a grown and I feel his warm seed fill up my ass. At the same time, Horvath thrust in as hard as he can, his cock expanding my throat as he fills it up with cum. They both seem to be well stocked and keep filling me up for a while. I gulp down as much of Horvath's seed as I can, I don't want to spill any as I'm not sure what will anger this one. But I do feel Maxim's warm cum gushing out of my ass, probably because he still hasn't stopped thrusting.

Thankfully they both stop. I get about a ten minute break which I spend on my knees in front of them, cleaning their cocks with my mouth. After Maxim's clean, he goes and takes a seat at the sofa but Horvath stays still, until he's hard again. Then pulls out of my mouth and kicks me over to the sofa. On my hands and knees, I crawl over to Maxim and start sucking his hard on. Horvath take me on the floor from behind, his first thrust is hard enough to make me scream. He's not like Maxim, he takes his time, his thrusts are always unpredictable, tearing my ass up, going into painful depths. Maxim seemed to find my spot in seconds and stuck to hitting it, but Horvath seems to be on a mission to pull my insides out. His cock invades me deep inside, my insides struggling to accommodate his immense girth, but he never lets my body get used to him, always pulling out quickly and thrusting in again at a different angle. He wants to break my ass before he fucks it. Thankfully, Maxim's load (or his own, I suppose), lubes the process up and makes it more bearable.

Soon my ass goes numb, which I'm grateful for because I know this night is only beginning. Horvath takes delight every time I pull away from Maxim and try to move away to accommodate his invading cock, although his steady hold on my neck ensure I never go too far. Maxim's hands graze my cheek and I'm reminded again of how much I love this man. Which is essential as I'm pretty sure Horvath's bloodied my ass by now and he doesn't seem close to cuming. With Maxim's cock down my throat and Horvath's hands around my neck, I don't think I've ever been closer to suffocating.

My knees feel like jelly (so do my bright red butt-cheeks, for that matter) but my insides are thankfully numb. I wonder if I'll be able to walk into the board meeting in the morning. We really should've done this over the weekend. Maxim cums soon enough, filling my throat up. I swallow it all in, wondering how much calories I'm taking in with each mouthful. But Horvath's not done yet, he grabs my hair and pulls me off Maxim, throws me to the floor and gets on top. With his legs pinning mine to ensure I can't move, he thrust in again and start fucking me with the same animal-like intensity. Between his body and the carpeted floor, I feel my bones crack with each thrust. I scream out his name, I'm loving this night. I wonder how much I'll regret this in the morning. If I can still feel this amount of pain after all the pain-numbing potions drank (and chased down with tequila), it's definitely gonna hurt later on. Horvath bites down on my neck as he comes, holding me down with his arms. Once he's done, he gets up and walks off to the balcony. I turn my head to look down and I'm surprised to see I've already ejaculated. When did that happen?

I don't have a lot of energy to move around, so I stay lying face down in the same place where Horvath left me. Maxim comes over soon after, pushes my legs apart, probes around and mounts me again. My lips get a break, Horvath is having a drink on the balcony. After his chaotic assault, I barely feel Maxim's cock which is a pity, because I have to say, Maxim knows how to show a guy a good time. I close my eyes for a few dozen thrusts or so. When I open them again, I see Horvath standing there, looking down at me with revulsion. He's waiting his turn, his cock is already hard and close to bursting. This is gonna be a loooong night, I say to myself.

And it is. I'm around for a few more sessions, then I lose myself in the pain, sweat and pleasure. In his cum, which seems to fill me from head to toe in hot, burning light. Each dose is another fix, it gets me higher than before and soon I'm gone. I feel myself drift away and I look down to see our bodies, all three of them, intertwined and connected. Looping around each other, holding on to each other. No…not holding on. Holding each other together. Writhing, convulsing, gyrating into each other. I see myself getting tossed around and stretched between the two giants. Horvath clings to me as if he's scared I'll disappear if he doesn't hold on to me. The night is long and hard, one after the other, my holes filled again and again until I lose myself completely, who I am, who I was. I lose it all in a bright, white light.

I'm on the back of a serpent. It's a big fucking snake. I can feel the earth as it slithers onwards, I feel every pebble and rock through its ivory, cold scales. I look around and I see her sitting there. I almost lose my breath for a second, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Wavy black hair, smooth pale skin and the greenest eyes I've ever seen. I think I've seen her before.

"I can still see it, you know" she says with a smile.

I look up at her, "See what?"

"Merlin's light, I can still see it in your eyes. It's just a glimmer, but it's still there"

"Doesn't feel like it" I say, looking down.

"It's still there, Dave. I can see Morgana's darkness in you, it hasn't taken over…not yet anyway…Have you figure it out yet?"

I shake my head.

"Do you know how blood magic works, David?"

"Umm not really"

"Morgana's weapon of choice…until she became old enough that it stopped working and she had to find…other means. It is cast through blood…or…other fluids"

I look away, a hundred or so realizations hitting me at the same time. Penny in the air... penny drops, "You're…Veronica right?

She blushes a little. A sad smile, "Did Balthazar think of me often"

"I think…I think you were all he thought about"

I look around. The snake seems to have left the earth, its gliding on water now. There's an island on the horizon, it's crooked…seems just wrong. A troubled look crosses Veronica's face when she sees it, "David…you're the only one who can save this world now"

"Everything I've done…everything I do…I'm not…"

"Don't apologize for love, David. Balthazar and I, never did. I think something so trivial and small might end up saving us all"

"I am not THE PRIME MERLINIAN!" I scream out.

"No" Veronica answers sadly, "You're not…but you're not the Prime Morganian either…"

"Then what am I?"

She gives me another smile, "Something new"

I wake up on the bed. My whole body hurts. I gather energy for a few seconds, then look around. Horvath's next to me, fast asleep. The sunlight is blindingly bright today, I scrambled over to the balcony doors and pull the curtains. My ass feels like someone took a spade to it and dug out some pretty large treasure chests. I head into the bathroom and take a look in the mirror. My face is bruised, my lips are swollen and pink. Yup, the board meeting's gonna be fun alright. Various bruises around the body, my ass, for the lack of better image, looks like squashed hamburger meet. Should probably do some squats.

I fill up the bath with steaming hot water and dive in. Half an hour of intense peace and absolutely no movement. Specially the rocking back and forth kind. When I come out of the bathroom, Horvath's not in his bed. He should be back to his singular self by now. I find him downstairs, in one of my training areas.

"I think I'm gonna ditch the board meeting today"

"We're not going to the board meeting, Dave"

He turns and looks at me. I can see it in his eyes. No, we're not. No more board meetings. It's time.

**That didn't help at all, just got blue balls. Next chapter is the finale, I'd love to see some theories posted by my regular readers on what you think goes down. Although, my regulars might have jumped ship by now, hit me with some reviews if you guys are still on board. I would love to reply and discuss stuff with you guys, can I review my own stories? Not to review of course, but to talk back? Or does fanfic offer a better platform? **

**Next time: Till Death Do Us Part. **


	8. Chapter 7 The End is not Near

**Hello readers. Here they are, the final two chapters. The epic conclusion. These words have been rewritten so many times, I can't even remember what the original draft looked like. The first ending was going to be a pretty happy one, and then I went through some shit and ended up going in the complete opposite direction. It stayed like that for a few months before I realized I couldn't publish that out, I could make it better and well…this is what came of it. I upload both chapters together because this one leaves things at quiet a cliffhanger and well, I suppose my second ending would've been just this chapter. Without the one that follows. I hope you've had the patience to wait all these months while I got busy busy with work. Forgive me and for those who don't climb back on, no hard feelings. For those that do, please leave your usual reviews and make sure you guys come back for my next fanfic adventure. Details at the end. **

**MSWord has gone crazy with the separators. Sorry for that, just read on through. We're almost at the end of the road. Also be warned, it gets very violent.**

"I suppose Veronica was the strongest out of all of us. I could barely hold a candle to her and as for Balthazar….well…you saw how that turned out" Horvath tells me, with arrogance in his voice.

"Why was she the strongest?" I ask. We are conversing a few thousand miles above Spain, the gulf carrying us away to our destination. No destination plans were discussed in front of me, but I dare say I can hazard a guess. Most people believe the origin of Arthurian lore was in Scotland, which may as well be true, but Morganian lore begins in Ireland. Amidst the foggy, cold forests and deep, dark lakes, lay the true key to our past…and our future. Seeing as this may be my last chance to get anything out of Horvath, I'm asking him all the questions I've always been too terrified to voice out before.

"The way our magic works is through faith…internal and external. The faith and emotions you have for your…mentors…that's the right word I suppose, and the faith and power that mentor controls out in the real world" Horvath answers, sounding bored. He's putting on a brave face…but he's nervous…no, not nervous….he's…resigned…What's about to happen?

"So, how powerful you are is how much you love your teacher and how much the world loves him…?" I sound out my thoughts.

"If you want to put it in layman terms" Horvath says with a chuckle, "I guess Veronica loved Merlin more than any of us"

I nod and start thinking, my glass of scotch getting warm in my hands. Neat. I've picked up the habit from Horvath. It's a nasty habit. Nothing quite like it. I take a big sip and wait for the burning sensation to subside.

"So what happens now?" I ask, dreading his answer.

Horvath doesn't answer back. Just gives me a stern look and I shut up. Well as long as we're waiting. I gently put my hand on his thigh. I know his cock always hangs to the right. I trail my hand up his thick thigh until I find what I'm looking for. My inside are still aching from last night, but I think my lips can take another round.

"Dave, I'm not in the mood" Horvath says without looking at me. Jesus…that's a first. For some reason it makes me even more scared. The rest of the hours are spent in silence. Horvath goes to sleep soon. I look at him sleeping, his muscles tense, almost straining the suit. I wish he'd let me help him relax.

"I love you, you know" I whisper to a sleeping man. He snores a bit louder, but aside from that I don't think he hears me.

We land during sunlight. Horvath whisks me out of customs and then we drive for a few hours. I wonder if I'm driving myself to my own funeral. Day turns into night as we leave the cities behind, travelling along an almost black coast. It's almost midnight before Horvath's directions take us to the pier seemingly in the middle of nowhere. There's a boat waiting for us, it takes us to the island. I know the island and if you've been hearing my story…I think you know the island as well.

The temple is in ruins, walls broken and cracked, some fallen down completely. The fog seems to be covering most of the damage but it can't hide the cracks in the foundation or the ivy creeping from within them. We make our way to the middle, to a small chamber. There's nothing in it and I'm wondering if this it when Horvath mutters an incantation and stamps his cane on the ground. Almost immediately, pucid green energy seeps forth from it and a circular staircase descents into the darkness. We make our way down and come upon an antechamber, six times the size of the the chamber we descended from. Horvath walks to the center of the antechamber and places the urn in the middle of a large altar. The urn, the Chinese doll, whatever you wanna call it. I recognize the face on it and nearly gasp. Its veronica…but it's not really, is it? It just looks like Veronica. What comes out of that thing will only have her face, the voice will be Morgana's. There was a different face on the doll, the last time I saw it.

Horvath sees me looking at it, "Their gone**" **

"They?" I ask, feigning innocence.

"The other Morganians…trapped in the doll. I needed their power to break her out" he says, raising his cane. I see four rings there…very similar to the one I have around my neck. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Horvath?" I mumble, quietly walking up to him. He's not the man I know…he seems more determined…more powerful…he's scaring me. "Maxim?" I whisper, taking his hand. He jerks his hand away and slaps me on the face. I look up, thinking I'll see him angry but I see fear on his face…no, not fear…shame. He's acting like we've being watched and he doesn't want the others to see us. But there are no others…or are there? I see his eyes dart towards the doll. He doesn't want her to know…about me. He's ashamed of me. Finally, a familiar feeling. I'm in my comfort zone now. Even as I joke about it, I know how much it hurts. I feel a deep tug in my guts, more painful than anything his hands or feet have ever inflicted on me.

"Go stand over there" Horvath grunts and I take a corner. Not the one he pointed too, I don't want to make this too easy for him. When he begins the ritual, I realize I'm not part of it. I knew it! I was scared for nothing…I knew he wouldn't…not just like that. He might not show it, but I knew deep down he feels something for me. Maybe something you feel for your favorite pet or you lucky shoe…but something nonetheless. My heart leaps for joy, but I keep a straight face as I see him plunge the cane into the ground. The cane starts vibrating and after a while I realize it's not the cane at all. The ruins are moving, in fact the whole island seems to be shuddering about. And then I hear the scream.

Human screams, sounding almost inhuman, ring in my ears. I clamp my hands around my ears. hoping for some reprieve but none comes. The doll on the altar starts smoking and I see on the rings just burn away. Like it was never there, it doesn't even leave a trail of ash or a puff of smoke behind. It just disappears. With it the scream melts away as well. I feel like throwing up but I hold it back. This is what I signed up for right? Daily and repeatedly, I signed up for this. The smoke coming from the doll seems to intensify and stars gathering up in one place. The second rings burns out with a hail of screams and the smoke almost seems to be forming a shape. I see hints of curves, breasts almost. It's her.

She starts gaining color when the third ring goes. Just pops away. I look at Horvath. His body is tense, his stance perfect. His eyes are closed and he's muttering some language I have never heard of. Or rather, he never taught me. I break out in cold sweat all over, this is wrong…all wrong. I run over to him, shouting, "Don't do this…Maxim…STOP!"

He doesn't hear me or he doesn't react if he does. "Maxim…don't do this….HORVATH please I'm begging you stop….or…"

"Or what?" I hear a silky voice ask me that questions and I feel shivers run down my spine. She's here. I slowly turn around. The fourth ring is gone. Morgana stands infront me, in…almost all her prime. Veronica's body looks as beautiful as ever, I'm not sure where the curves stop and the raven-black hair begin. Holy shit, she's hot!

"You'll do what, toadling?" she asks, with a smile. Something is wrong, she seems less than solid. Her form still seems to be made of smoke. I steal a quick look at the doll/vase. It's still unbroken. Oh crap!

"Not enough" Horvath grunts, falling to his knees, out of breath. Double crap!

"Of course it's not enough, my love" Morgana says walking over to him. She bents down, grazing his cheek, "It's been so long"

"So long…" Horvath mumbles as her hand breaks away into smoke.

"Now…" she says, straightening up, "Why does he still live?" Triple crap…and more crap on top. I think I'm about to get fucked.

"I thought…we might not need him…"

"Is that why you spent the last three years, stuffing him full of my essence?" Morgana asks, "Because we might not need him?" She laughs and turns to me, "Stuffing quiet literally, I heard. Your little body could barely contain him"

My cheeks get red and she seems to enjoy it, "It even took me some time, accommodating to his…girth, did it not? Even I had to consider some serious stretching exercises before I started taking him on our rides. It was one of the reasons I chose him, you know"

My eyes find Horvath's and he seems determined not to look at me. To see such a powerful, all-mighty…being be treated like a….a….student….and I suppose that's what he was, to her. "I bedded quite a few boys…but his massive, turgid…talents put him ahead of the others", she continues and I wish I was somewhere else. Anywhere else.

"He must've stretched you out good" she says with a chuckle, "And didn't even do a very good job of it"

She walked over to me a took a whiff, "You reek! You don't smell as you should, you should smell like me…ugh, Maxim you can't do anything right…can you?"

Horvath sighs and throws me a dirty look, as if it's my fault.

Morgana seems to have lost interest, "Maxim, kill him"

Horvath turns and looks at me, "Maxim, don't do it" I shout out, "Don't listen to her"

"Oh my" she smiles, "Seems your cock hasn't pulled all his guts out of him"

I run over to him, "Maxim, please don't do this. You don't need her, I can make you happy, I can lov-"

He hits me so hard, I literally flew into the air. Morgana was laughing, "Did you hear him Maxim? He loves you" she says as I struggle to get up but he's on me again. This is not like the other times, there are no restoratives or potions. He wants to maim me…to kill me. He hits me again and again, punches and kicks that break things inside. Oh God, I'm going to die.

"Our love is timeless, it broke centuries, it destroyed empires. How could a toadling like you think you have his love" she says, anger creeping into her voice. Horvath hits me in the face and I feel my jaw shatter. My teeth fly out.

"Maxim please…." I mutter through closed eyes. I feel Maxim's grip relax, there's a chance. A slim one. I know he feels something for…anything.

"He's lived through the ages, this man has fucked more people than you've met. You're not even a footnote darling" she says, almost with pity, "You were never anything to him. You're not fit to lick his feet, YOUR WORTH LESS THAN THE DIRT UNDER HIS SHOES" she screams.

Maxim seems to halt, is he going to let me live? Morgana senses this too, "Kill him darling. Pull those guts out through his mouth, like that boy in Budapest, remember?"

A look of disgust crosses Horvath's face. He doesn't want to do this, I know it. At Maxim's feet I gather all the energy I have left, every bit of hurt and hate I feel and send it flying at her. Maxim's eyes widen as he sees the golden electricity leave my hands and slam into her. She screams and hits the vase. It just sucks her in. She cries and then she's back in the vase, leaving four rings behind.

"NO" Horvath screams, "What did you do?" he slams his feet down on me. My face, my chest. I feel bones break, skin rip, blood pour out of me.

He leaves me and quickly picks up the rings, "I'll have to start all over again"

I struggle to get up, I realize I can't move my legs. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I don't want to die. I was happy, I don't want to die. I tell myself this will be over soon, we will be back in our villa, on our bed. We will love each other, we'll find each other again. Veronica said I could change this. She said love will save us all. Then I feel his hand grab my throat and raise me up. I think my legs leave the ground.

"Maxim…please….please don't kill me…" I whimper.

He gives me the coldest stare he's ever given me, "I'm going to do it right this time"

His hand, the same hand I have loved, the same hand that pulled my covers for me when I blacked out on the couch, that grazed my cheek in the morning when he thought I was sleeping, tightens around my neck. This is it. I'm going to die. I realize these will be the last words I ever say to him, "Maxim…I love you" I wheeze out through a bloody cough.

Horvath studies me for a moment, "I just…pity you" he says and then his grip tightens. I hear my neck break before I die.

**No more waiting. Read on guys, the end is here. **


	9. Chapter 8 The End is Here

**So you can blame this chapter for the delays. I wanted to get it just right. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for staying with me all these months. I have taken a lot of liberties with the myth and how powers work in this world, I guess I tend to leave my mark on things. Don't get too upset over that. **

There is only white. I try and speak only to realize there is no sound here. Only sight….wait a minute. I look at my hand and nothing is there. There is no sight. There is nothing. I'm nothing. I can't even feel sadness…or regret. I feel nothing. How can I think and not feel? Oh god this is boring.

"Oh come on, It's not that boring" Veronica says, "seems peaceful". She's there, all of a sudden.

"I can't even speak", I mouth out.

"Oh right…hold on" she says and then colors, sounds and feelings all rush me so fast I almost faint. I feel the heat of the sun, the warm sand under my back. I smell the ocean and the feel the lazy heat afternoon on my body. I open my eyes, I know where I am and it breaks my heart.

"So this is your happy place?" Veronica asks, looking around at the sun-soaked, white sanded beach, "not bad" she says, "Where?"

"Tuscany" I say, "or nearby anyway. It's a pretty hidden beach. It's an unofficial siesta right now, everyone except taco guy is lounging around"

"The taco guy?" she asks.

"Smell that" I tell her. She closes her eyes and smells the sizzling beef and melted cheese, all topped off with the aromas of garlic and onions being fried in butter, "Oh my" she says with a smile. I look at my body, it's there, sweaty, kind of hairy and free from any scar or stitches forced upon me under Horvath's loving care.

"So then….I'm dead? This is the end?" I ask her, my voice quivering more than I want it to.

"Oh Dave…the thing with the death is, it clouds you ability to see"

"Jesus…stop speaking in goddam riddles" I scream out. I'm hurt and angry…but not at her. But I can't shout at Horvath, I can't scream at him. I can't tell him, he ripped my heart out and crushed it under his feet. I can't ask him why why why until he gives me an answer. I can only shout at Veronica, for some odd reason. So I give her my most hateful glare.

"I'm not speaking in riddles, Dave. I've been very clear…I told you, you're different"

"Yeah? Different how? I couldn't stop him…I couldn't stop him from…I thought I was different…I thought I could change him…I thought he…"

"Loved you?" Morgana asks kindly. I look up at her, startled. And then I break down. I start crying, bawling. She puts her arms around me and I weep into her shoulders for God knows how long.

"There was so much hate in his eyes…" I say, wiping away my tears.

"I know, I know" she says soothingly and for some reason, I miss my mom. I wish I could see her again. Just once more.

"For what it's worth, it's not your fault. His choices led us here…for what it's worth, you could've been happy" she says kindly. Happy…what an alien notion. I scan the beach until I find what I'm looking for. A middle-aged man lounges on a chair, his feet crossed, his eyes closed. A boy sits by the chair, sketching Latin runes he was taught the night before into the sand. This is my happy place, after all. There's a half-finished joint in my hand, in a few minutes I'll head out for a swim. Horvath will be up by the time I get back, he'll take me into the cabin we always rent and we'll make love…This was just a few months ago. When my life felt complete, when everything seemed to make a twisted sort of sense. My happy place. What an idiot, I think.

"David, we don't have much time" Veronica says.

"Time? For what? The way I see it, I have all the time in the world" I say, getting up and walking to meet the coming tide.

"Oh David…you still don't see, do you?"

"See what?" I shout, "I'm not different. That doll was chock full of Morganians and he cut them all down without breaking a sweat. Why did I think I was different?"

"You cannot access your power until you know what you are" she says.

"What? What am I?"

"You're not a Morganian and your most certainly not the Prime Morganian"

"What do you mean? That's what Horvath spent the last two year turning me into…"

"Perhaps…" Veronica says turning away, "But that's not what you became"

"What?"

"Do you know how much control you need to have with blood magic? How much care you have to take not to cross the limits. Oh sweety…" she grazes my cheek, "I told you love will save us all. Whether it was intended to or not"

_The way our magic works is through faith…internal and external. _

_I guess Veronica loved Merlin more than any of us_

Oh God…I know what I am. Veronica smiles at me. I know what I have to do.

"Can I…do it?"

"You're the one living out there…you tell me" she says.

I take one last look at the beach, "It'll never be the same, will it?"

"Nothing ever is" she says sadly.

I let out a deep sigh, "You said death clouds our ability to see…to see what?"

I look inside myself, I know where my core is now. What my power comes from. I feel the beach surrounding me and I start making it go away. The beach starts evaporating into light. Except this time I'm doing it. Veronica looks around and laughs, "That's it's not really an ending"

I want to ask her what it is then, but I already know. The beach goes, I feel my body split into millions of grains of sands and I start calling them together. Time does not mean much here, I realize not even a second has passed since Horvath burned me up, I feel the millions of grains of sand my body is to become and I start calling them together. I move them away from his hand and fly towards the vase. He doesn't even notice.

The sands come together, pretty much the same way Morgana had been forming with the smoke but I'm faster. So much faster. When I come to, I feel my heart start beating again. I didn't realize how much I had missed that feeling. I look around, I'm inside a massive chamber shaped like a pyramid. Not a pyramid at all though, obviously. The walls are done in shades of jade green, there are many stories complete with waterfalls emptying out into ponds, ornate furniture strewn about and even a small zoo with odd looking animals. Guess this is where Horvath got his obsession from. The only thing missing is a sky, as the walls seems to close on top. I send out a sensory and find her almost immediately. I can warp there, and she won't even feel me coming.

She's sitting next to a green pond, looking at the Koi fish swimming around inside. "As far as prisons go, this is pretty good" I say.

She turns around startled, "I…A prison is still a prison, even with jade walls and my little pets…Did…did Horvath put you in here"

I think for a second, circling around her, "In a way, I suppose he did"

"He can't do anything right" she snarls, "Oh well, now I have someone to play with until he opens the seal"

She takes me in, head to toe, "However shall I start? I could flay you and keep you alive for a while, but that's too common…I suppose I can cut of your legs, see you crawling around for a while…Sorry, you'll have to forgive me, It's been ages since I've had any fun"

I just smile. It seems to piss her off, she flicks her wrist and sends a spark of pure green energy at me. I deflect it without breaking a sweat. Her smile melts away.

"I…no" Morgana says and sends another bolt towards me, I catch it this time. Damn, I didn't even know I could do that. Her eyes wide open, she stares unbelievably at my hand. The energy starts changing color in my hand, it becomes less erratic, less volatile. It almost feel like water, it turns golden. I send it back at her, she screams as she tries to deflect it and fails.

"What…what is this power?"

"It's not Moganian, that's for sure" I say, nodding my head.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE MORE POWER than me?"

"Because I'm not a Morganian. I'm the Prime Horvathian" I say. She attacks me again, I don't even blink, "Your right, Horvath messed up"

"Wait…wait until the seal is broken then Horvath will…"

"What? He'll what?" I snarl at her. She shuts up.

"You think he's more powerful than me?" I ask her.

"Of course, he taught you, you can't be more…"

"Can't I?" I ask, "You really don't see it? He learned from you. He draws his power from a largely forgotten witch that terrorized a castle, centuries ago. I draw my power from an empire, a multi-billion dollar empire. I draw my power from dividends, and stock options, and our restaurants, from Forbes and fucking android apps and the thousands that work for us. I'm a child of this century. I'm relevant"

She seems stunned, comprehension dawning on her face.

"Your core is an army, if that…I'm a fucking empire" I say and for the first time, I see fear in Veronica's eyes. I don't like seeing Veronica like that, "Get out" I shout and start feeling for her. I sense her deep inside Veronica, trying to hide. I see her, and I pull her out.

With an inhuman scream, she bursts forth from Veronica's mouth in pure energy. Morgana. In her true form is swampy green, slimy, toxic. She disgusts me. She screams at me. I clutch my fist and she's gone. Now and forever, gone.

I breath out. I knew I'd be powerful, but I had no idea. Veronica opens her eyes as I recover my breath, "Dave…you did it" she whispers. I smile back at her.

"Couldn't have done it without your help. How did you contact me, btw?"

"Btw?"

"Just go with it" I answer.

"Well, she let her guard down every now and then. Once or twice a century, but she did"

"I could take you with me" I say, "Leave Horvath with an empty urn"

"No…if he realizes you are alive…what you did…he will break the empire to kill your power"

"So what are you going to do?" I ask, taking her hand.

"I'll pretend. I had her in my head for over a century, I can pretend to be her for a few more years. I'll wait"

"Wait for what?"

"You" she says with a smile, "Both of you"

I give her a hug, "Thank you…for everything". And then I picture New York in my mind, the congested allies, the smell…oh God, the smell..and then I'm there. Away from Veronica. Away from Horvath.

**Three Years Later**

Mr. and Mrs. Horvath were on the cover of TIMES again. The couple of the century. Great benefactors if the article is to be believed. But then again, maybe she's having a nice effect on him. The empire continues to grow and so do I. It spreads around the world and each month it gets harder to hide from it. But it's never impossible, not with my resources.

I'm out for my evening run. The Indonesian jungles are famous for their wildlife (mostly reptiles). I find they tend to stay away from me. By the time I get back to the mansion, there's a another delivery. This one's quiet large, four guys are barely handling it.

"You know where to put it, Anthony" I say to the delivery guy. We see each other daily, sometimes more than once so we're on first name terms.

"Sure do, Jack" he says, handing over the form for me to sign. I go into the kitchen and make ice tea for everyone, we have the drinks and a couple of smokes and then they go. Till tomorrow. I head into my foyer and inspect the latest addition to my collection. It measure 7 feet by 3 and it set within a 1930s bronze frame.

"Beautiful" I whisper. That makes 2,355 mirrors in the house now. Should be enough to get his attention, no matter where he's travelling. But I'll keep adding to it. Keep expanding my collection and one day, one day, I'll get up in the morning, take a look in the mirror and not hate what I see.

**So this is it, guys. Please leave your reviews at the door, let me know if I came through with the ending. You have no idea how much your reviews and support have meant to me over the course of this story. **

**I'll be launching a Merlin fanfic next. I think this tale helped me pin point a lot of my own weaknesses as a writer and I will be addressing them before my next venture. Hope to see you guys there, it will be largely, an Uther/Merlin pairing with a healthy dose of angst, tragedy and dungeon-style, hardcore S-E-X thrown in. Its definitely more of an adult story, from my POV anyway, humor and even redeemable characters will be rare, at best. But in my opinion, it will be a better yarn than this. I want to finish it before I start uploading it, so we can avoid delays like this book had. Hopefully, I'll see you guys there. Till then, peace out. **


End file.
